I have never ever
by luckylagart
Summary: One month after the koi rod incident, Ranma and Ryoga meet again and have to deal with many inconviniences which are the result of what happened. Of c(o)urse it never only stays with simple awkwardness between them. Nerima (or Jusenkyo?) likes to see them actually suffer. The question is how it's planning to do so... RanmaxRyoga! preg. Don't like, don't comment mean! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys!**

 **First of all, Hi!**

 **I'm new here in and i hope my First fanfic (this one) isn't too bad. Please leave a comment if you liked it and please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, 'cause my first language isn't english and while i really try my best, there might be some mistakes. I'd be really glad if you review this as long as it isn't something mean.**

 **I don't know about update dates yet but wish me luck with this!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media and doesn't belong to me in any shape, form or way.**

 **...sadly and at the same time... thank goodness.**

* * *

Warm weather. Shining sun. No clouds and a blue sky. One would say it's a perfect day in Nerima, Japan. Shame such a peaceful day doesn't exist there.

"RRRAAAANMAAAA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

The scream of a young teen jumping over the roofs of the houses, could probably still be heard in three kilometres distance.

The youngster, only 17 years old, wore green pants, a yellow shirt and his distinguishable yellow black printed bandana. His typical traveling backpack on his back and his red one ton umbrella in his right hand, showing his fangs. He clearly wasn't happy.

"You're getting slow, P-chan!"

The other teen running in front of the bandana wearing boy, wore a red Chinese silk shirt and black pants. He was running backwards and while facing his opponent. He stuck his tongue towards the other boy out. His long black hair braided in a pigtail.

He on the other side, clearly was enjoying how angry his rival was.

"Stop calling me that, Ranma! Someone could hear!"

The bandana wearing boy reclaimed still angry, but also scared a very particular girl could hear Ranma calling him that. Akane wasn't supposed to know about his curse, at least not yet.

"Aww, you afraid, P-chan? Akane the other day talked about how much she missed her pet. Maybe I should tell her Ryoga is already in town and will crawl into her bed again as soon as he finds her room!"

Ryoga began to get nervous and pissed. Very pissed. He changed his mind. Akane should never know!

"Don't you dare, Ranma!"

He only heard a laughter and saw how his rival turned around, to face him again and make a grimace towards him.

Ranma only looked over his shoulder while running backwards once, to see where he was heading to and jumped from the roofs onto the cement walls of the houses. He was about to jump over the entrance of one, when suddenly a cold sensation came over him.

Oh shit, was his first thought, when cold water from the ladder of the old lady under him made contact with his Skin. His second thought was, that lady must be a martial arts master in water throwing to get him every single time. He always asked himself if her only goal every day was to strike him with cold water.

His hair colour changed from black to red and his very manly body changed into a curvy feminine but still muscular one.

But she didn't had time to bother about the activation of her curse, because of the bit of water that ended up on her shoes, caused her to slip and fall from the wall.

I'm screwed, was her last thought, before her head made an acquaintance with the street.

* * *

"Ranma!"

Ryoga, who had witnessed the whole scene a few meters back, hurried to jump from the wall and land besides the young girl who was lying on the street. She didn't move a muscle.

"Oh damn. While you're in this state, I can't beat you up... damn you, Saotome."

He touched her with his foot, as if she was already dead. She still didn't move. Sometimes, he really cursed his honour and wished the rules of martial arts wouldn't forbid hurting a defenceless enemy.

He kneeled down, looking at her. a big bump was forming on the back of her head where she was knocked out only minutes ago. Her eyes were closed and he supposed she was unconscious.

Ryoga shook his head. Normally a bump wouldn't be a problem for Ranma, after all, he always survived battles, Shampoo's bike, Ukyo's spatula and the worst of all, Akane's mallet, but this bump seemed bigger than usual. Might have been the spot she got the hit.

Scowling, Ryoga suddenly grew nervous when he noticed he hadn't checked if she was breathing. The fang-toothed boy watched her closely for a second until he saw her chest rise and fall. He breathed out in relieve not noticing he himself had stopped breathing for a moment.

After having checked on her breathing state, his stare hung where he had looked at only moments ago. Two quite big round things were where he was looking and his eyes widened as he saw her breasts moving with her breathing.

He stared at them only for a moment until he noticed what he was doing and blushed hard.

First of all, she's a guy, he remembered himself trying to calm himself down with the statement. Second of all, I'm not Happosai, he thought reassuring.

After he calmed down, he figured it would be the best if he took her back to the Tendo's house, not caring it was his nemesis for once. Ryoga picked the smaller person from the ground and tucked her in his arms bride-style.

Any person who'd have seen the scene would have thought how romantic it looked like. Hopefully, no one would see him doing it. After all, the girl in his arms was no other than his mortal rival.

Just as he thought he only needed to turn around the corner, he noticed how different the street looked.

Oh no.

"I'M LOST AGAIN!"

* * *

He had searched the whole day the Tendo residence, only to accept he wouldn't find it that day.

If he was lucky he hadn't left Japan already. If he was extremely lucky, he was still in Nerima. If he was having his usual luck, he was somewhere in South America.

Getting tired because of the dead weight in his arms, he searched a vacant lot that could be used to build his tent for the night.

After only a matter of minutes he found his usual lot and couldn't believe his extreme and unusual luck. He was still in Nerima! He quickly settled down, fearing that if he made a wrong move he might end up somewhere in the world.

Strange, I found the lot without a problem, he wondered while he put his backpack down. Then he carefully put the resting girl besides it, that way Ranma could rest her head against his luggage and not the ground, the bump was already concerning enough.

At the end of the thought, Ryoga scowled. Why am I even concerned? She's Ranma! She wouldn't be concerned if I'd be in her place! ...or would she...? He thought about the times, he had been injured and how Ranma often had took him to the Tendo's to care for him. .

..Fine. Ranma would be concerned... I think...

Suddenly seeing how the sky was getting darker by every minute, Ryoga reached down to his backpack and wanted to start building his tent.

With all the movement, Ranma's head turned around and she let out a little groan. Ryoga stopped his movements within a second. That was her first sign of being alive, besides breathing, since she fell unconscious.

"R-Ranma?"

He tried to sound soft and gentle and shook her a little. She didn't move.

"Ranma?"

He tried again, this time a bit harder. Still no sign of consciousness.

"RANMA!"

He almost everything but screamed and shook her hard. Again, no movement.

Ryoga sighed and gave up. He continued to build his tent up. Within ten minutes, the tent stood and the sky darkened completely, only having the moon as a lamp. He glanced over where his backpack was and saw the red haired boy-girl still sleeping.

The hazel eyed boy grunted and formed a scowl. He had wished that Ranma would have woken up by now, so he wouldn't have to take care of her anymore. But it was his usual bad luck that decided, he would have to deal with the girl some time more.

Making a fire and starting to boil some water in his kettle to make some tea, he considered the possibility about pouring some hot water on Ranma to turn her back into a boy but then stopped when he thought about how difficult it would be when he'd need to drag her into his tent, not to mention how weird it would look to drag a teenage boy into a tent, late at night. Dragging a girl into one already looked bad.

Finishing the thought, he began to blush. It clearly sounded perverse if someone else thought about it. Drag him/her into his tent. after all Ranma's male side could be considered attractive and the female one was a pretty girl and had an incredible body and was unconscious... blushing as much until his face got red, he followed the dirty thought until Ryoga started to feel his nose dripping blood heavily.

Suddenly feeling aware of how much he just had thought about... That, while he tried to stop his bleeding nose from losing even more body fluids than he already was losing, he grew more and more embarrassed and ashamed until he couldn't stop himself from screaming.

"SHE'S A GUY, RYOGA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

His scream reached the nearest houses and their habitants. Becoming aware of his error, Ryoga saw how some lights were turning on inside them and before anyone could see through their windows or step out their door, Ryoga poured some water onto the fire, grabbed his things that were still outside the tent and threw them inside it. At last, he grabbed Ranma and pushed her limp body inside.

He definitely didn't wanted to be seen with an unconscious girl and even less with Ranma.

He himself entered the tent when everything was inside and peeked out the opening, to see that most of the house owners already had shut their light off and went inside their houses again, yawning and scratching their heads while cursing. This was definitely a new record for Ryoga. For having completed his task in 5 seconds, he should get an award.

After being sure everything was calm once again, Ryoga turned his lamp on. He still had to organise his futon and pack the rest of his things back into his backpack.

When he finished he started to get undressed for bed. It was then, when he remembered the still limp female body beside him.

He nearly jumped and grew nervous. He had never undressed in front of a girl. It was something that should be done when...

He blushed and pushed back the thought, fearing another nosebleed attack. After all, she is actually a he and at the moment unconscious, the lost boy tried to convince himself and pulled his shirt over his head. That was it. He didn't dare to do anything else. Also, he had undressed many times in front of Ranma, so why should it be this time different? ...Perhaps, because of what happened last month? ... Nah!

When he got to the sleeping bag and Ranma, he realised, there were two persons but only one sleeping bag.

Uh oh.

This would be a long night.

* * *

When Ryoga woke up the next day, he felt something extremely warm and tickling his nose. Wanting to pay much more attention to it, he slowly opened his eyes, only to see red. A lot of red.

Then he tried to focus his vision on it and failed again. The fang-toothed boy tried to move his arms to regain strength, only to feel that he wasn't able to do so.

Okay, this is strange, perhaps I slept in a bad position and my arms fell asleep, but they don't feel asleep, so what is it?, he wondered.

Despite of his earlier failure, he tried to focus on the hairy thing in front of him that he was hugging. Hairy? ...hugging? Oh no.

Ryoga widened his eyes in realisation and tried to back away from the sleeping girl as if she'd be a contagious illness.

The only results of these actions were a panicking Ryoga and the girl only holding tighter to him. Just like a boa constrictor, he met once when he had got lost in a jungle.

Ryoga stopped moving and tried to think. He truly hoped nothing had happened between the girl and him. Then he searched in his mind what had happened last night. The only thing that calmed him a bit down was the fact that both were wearing clothes. Well, he was missing his shirt but she was fully clothed in a red silk shirt and blue-blackish pants.

That's good, because if she'd be... Unclothed, I'd have a panic attack, she's got a nice body, he thought.

Wait a second. Red hair. A red silk shirt... Ryoga remembered what had happened the day before and relaxed a bit. Ranma was still holding him tight to her chest. Her very big and round chest...

This time fully aware who the person was who he was hugging only moments ago, Ryoga pushed with all his force to get away from Ranma.

After freeing himself from the deadly grip of his supposed enemy, Ryoga needed some time to breathe in and out. He truly considered going to visit Tofu after he got rid of Ranma, to talk to someone about this. He'd go nuts if this kept up.

After calming down and replacing fright with anger, Ryoga grunted and took Ranma by her shoulders. He started to shake her not caring about if it might hurt her.

She still didn't seemed to react to any of Ryoga's efforts to wake her up. Her eyes were still closed and the only sign of her of still being alive was her soft breathing.

Ryoga only sighed. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whooo!**

 **Chapter 2 guys!**

 **Thank you so much for the favs and follows! It means so much to me! In the last days the first thing I did after i woke up was to check here and I couldn't believe there was at least one fav or follow every day, such things made my day!**

 **btw i think the updates will be on _Fridays_ but since I'm not a fast writer, please be patient with me if I'm late. Again, if there are many spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me. also, it would be a great help to tell me in which category I make the most mistakes. Thank you, for being such wonderful readers! **

**Another btw: i will include elements from the Manga (such as The Koi Rod and perhaps some characters, etc) as well as elements from the Anime. It'd be very useful if you check on wikipedia or if you wish i'll explain something if you don't understand what they're talking about. Just let me know if I should summarize those Moments here in the Authors Note!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own it in any shape, form or way!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After having packed up his tent without any more inconveniences, Ryoga picked Ranma from the ground and started to move to the direction he thought the Tendo dojo was. He tried to concentrate on his destiny but it was way more difficult than normally due to the extremely attractive girl in his arms nuzzling into his chest.

Of c(o)urse, he didn't found it and after three more failures, Ryoga gave up. Luckily, he saw a woman only a few meters away.

She looked to be older than thirty, but a more certain age he couldn't figure out. She had brown hair, wore a kimono and had a long package resting on her shoulder.

Damn, I'll have to go and ask, he thought to himself bitterly, his manly pride a bit hurt.

Approaching the young woman, he unconsciously tried to move Ranma into a more comfortable position.

The woman saw him and smiled warmly.

"Um... good morning. Uh- do you perhaps know where the Tendo Dojo is?" Ryoga tried his best not to stutter, despite knowing how strange it must have looked to have an unconscious girl in his arms.

The woman still smiled but scanned him from his feet to his face. After some moments of staring, she rested her gaze at the girl in his arms. The woman at first showed a face of shock, looking at the boy and the red haired girl. Her hand moved slowly to the opening of her package. Then she frowned a bit, while she had a face of concentration, trying to decide what she'd do next. Her eyes wandered off to the face of the boy and she saw an expression he'd have denied if he knew, it was the look of concern. Seeing this she finally decided to smile.

Ryoga looked at her confused.

"The Tendo dojo? Dear, I believe you're quite lost. It's in that direction." she pointed to the left.

Ryoga looked to the right. Remembering himself that he might get lost again, he sighed tired. Perhaps the lady had some time for his problems. She seemed to be nice and friendly, it was worth a try.

"Um... I do get lost quite a bit... could you perhaps show me the way...? Only if it isn't a problem to you..." he asked sheepishly. He hated to admit any of his two curses.

"Really? Well, I don't see a reason why not. I myself have been there, so I know the way perfectly. Right now I was only stretching my legs and going for a short walk before going to the market, so I've got some time." she smiled.

During their walk the young woman tried to ask Ryoga as much as possible. At first the questions were simple, like what his name was or how old he was but when she asked what had happened to the girl, he gulped and somehow lied that he was with her camping. Then shut himself up, he had grown too nervous to continue with a credible made up story. To his fortune, the woman nodded smiling. To his misfortune, she then asked if the red haired girl in his arms was his girlfriend.

Ryoga started to choke at the accusation and coughed. She looked at him smiling with a light mischief and strong curiosity in her eyes.

"What?! No!"

Looking at the smiling woman with wide incredulous eyes, his cheeks immediately started to burn.

"Aww, what a shame. Such a young and attractive boy like you... seeming to be also very manly. I had hoped the pretty red headed girl was. But if she isn't your girlfriend, who is she?"

At her statement Ryoga blushed. Then he remembered her question.

"Uh... she's..."

Ryoga tried to come up with a good idea of what he could actually say.

Should he say 'enemy? Nemesis? Rival?' He then tried to think like Ranma did, when he/she wanted to get away with something. What did Ranma call him? 'Friend? Buddy? Brother?' He tried to come up with something convincing and was about to say 'sister' but he couldn't control what word actually slipped from his mouth. A word Ranma already had used for him. "...She's my...fiancée...?" as soon as it came out he clasped his hand over his big mouth and instantly regretted it. He almost started to hit his head against the wall. 'F-fiancée'? Why did he have to say something that stupid?

The woman looked at him for a moment incredulous, until she started to grin. He noticed how she tried to contain herself. It reminded him of a cat who finally got the canary and though he wasn't the one with cat-phobia, it was scaring the shit out of him.

"Oh! Now I understand! That explains why you're carrying her and why you were camping with her! That's what engaged people do!" the woman chirped and kept on walking. Ryoga slowed down only to blush and take a closer look at Ranma.

Actually... she really is a pretty girl, with those big blue eyes and long lashes... Man... And those curves... Suddenly, Ryoga grimaced and shook his head, trying also to shake those thoughts with the motion away.

"I'd usually visit the Tendo's too, but something tells me, I better visit them another day" the woman suddenly said. "I might go in a few days perhaps."

"Yeah? What is your relation with the Tendo's?" Ryoga asked, curious about who she was.

"Let's just say I've got to look after some things there. But I've got a feeling, we'll meet again soon enough, dear." she smiled wide and pinched his cheek softly. At that he felt unexplainably uneasy but tried to smile back.

When they arrived at the Tendo dojo, Ryoga thanked the woman and watched as she turned around the corner of the street still waving. I forgot to ask her about her name, he remembered. Despite being friendly and nice, she had given him Goosebumps. The declaration of seeing her 'soon enough' sounded too him as if she'd been threatening him. Frowning slightly, he knocked at the door. He must been imagining things.

* * *

"Coming!" a young woman chirped behind the door. She opened the door carefully and smiled sweetly at whoever the knocking visitor was.

"Good morning! How can I- oh! Ryoga-kun! How are you, dear?" Kasumi smiled warmly at the lost boy. Then her eyes fell on the person in his arms.

"Oh my! Is that Ranma? Come in, come in."

She placed her hand on her cheek and parted her lips slightly. She stepped aside to let him pass.

She wore one of her typical dresses and her flawless white apron. Her brown hair was styled as usually and she looked at him in concern.

"What now?" Ryoga asked and looked at Kasumi who was starting to worry about the red haired person in Ryoga's arms.

"Please follow me. We have to put her in her bed."

The oldest Tendo sister picked those words, knowing that Ryoga probably wouldn't find the room by himself and so he'd need to follow her. Of course she said it in a way, trying not to hurt the young boy's feelings and f course, Ryoga did not notice her indirect and nodded short.

Arriving at the room ranma and her father shared, Ryoga looked around. He'd been quite a few times in there but since the last time it looked exactly the same, except there was a futon less.

He saw Ranma's futon on the ground and Kasumi reached out to pull the blankets away to make it easier for Ryoga to place her in the girl's futon. He placed the girl on it and suddenly noticed just how fragile her body seemed even if Ranma's body, even in female form, almost only consisted out of muscles.

When Ryoga tried to remove his arms, he felt how suddenly Ranma's hand gripped his shirt, just as if she didn't want him to let her go. His first reaction was to blush. Then he simply tried to shove his 'enemy' out of his arms.

"Stop it, Saotome!" he hissed desperate and nervous.

Ryoga looked at Kasumi helpless, who had a hand placed on her lips. He almost didn't heard or noticed how she whispered "Oh my!" while trying to cover a little blush on her cheeks. But something Ryoga never saw, was a tiny smile on the corners of her lips.

"W-well, she might be cold, Ryoga-kun. Don't worry about this. I won't tell anyone." she almost whispered it. Ryoga still heard it and wanted already to say something about what he should worry about, when Kasumi directed a word towards him. Kasumi knelt down and covered the unconscious figure in her bedsheets.

"Ryoga-kun, would you perhaps fancy some tea? I'm going to make some."

He stared at her first and then simply nodded shortly, earning a smile from her. She was about to leave, when the older girl added:

"Stay in the meantime here. I'll be right back, please don't go anywhere else. Oh and watch her."

With that she left the room and closed the door, leaving a confused Ryoga with an unconscious female Ranma behind.

* * *

 **uhhhh**

 **any clue who that woman is? 'cause this lil encounter will cause many problems in some days...**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, look.**

 **Look what I've got here! L** **ast chapter was rather short so i wanted to make it up to you: This one's 2.617 words, ha!**

 **Oh and here are some answers for some reviewers:**

 **The Crimson Vixen:**

 **Thanks for the review and I'm very glad I could make it interesting. But with your review I also noticed I made a mistake. You were completely right with Nodoka's hair colour, only that I always pictured her with brown hair for some unknown and stupid reason. After all I watched the anime too and should know. (Kinda embarrassing...) Thanks for making me aware of the mistake! I'll write her hair colour as it is from now on!**

 **Guest who commented on chapter 2:**

 **I always loved Akane, perhaps because my best friend teases me that I remind her of Akane, so I will try my best to not 'bash' her. Also, my second favourite ship is AkanexRanma, that's why I never could be really mad at her. She'll appear enough and i still don't know if I'll even pair her up with someone. If i pair her up I know with whom but I'd love to know from you guys what I should do.**

 **anthony883:**

 **I'm not really sure what you mean with that review but I'll try to clear some misunderstandings. I do know perfectly who Nodoka is because I read the whole manga and watched the whole anime, ova's and movies. If my last comment seemed a bit confusing, then I'm sorry. It was sarcasm, something I often use. I know perfectly what's going to happen and which characters I'll use. i excuse myself again but be warned because I'll be very sarcastic in the authors note. Plus: Nodoka knows Ranma in this fanfiction only as Ranko, that means she still isn't aware that Ranko is her son Ranma. I Hope that with this the confusion is gone.**

 **DaisukiFox:**

 **whoo. okay. This comment was a little hurtful but not because DaisukiFox wrote something inappropiate, absolutely not. It was good criticism, something I really appreciate. What hurt me a bit, is that my favourite author of Ranma &Ryoga stories, who inspired me to write this, didn't thought it was that good but well... I'll keep doing my best! Also 7 out of 10 ain't bad, I can only make it better! Of course there is a lot to do with my fanfic now and the ending isn't even a tad near. I excuse myself again for the grammar issues but I really am doing my best as it's kinda hard when english isn't one of your two motherlanguages and you still fight with it, though I really do love the language! Thanks DaisukiFox for being sincere with his story and giving it a chance by reading and reviewing it, it means a lot to me, coming from you. Also, about Akari... I don't know if she'll appear but let me know if you guys think I should include her! **

**Respuesta Especial para el invitado que escribio en el primer capitulo en espanol:**

 **No s** **e preocupe. Yo soy muy cuidadosa con eso y tampoco quiero hacer que Ranma y Ryoga se enamoren demasiado rapido. Quiero hacer su relacion tan rara que de verdad se sientan incomodos por un largo tiempo. Claro que voy a darles situaciones que no les daran otra oportunidad que acceptar la presencia del otro. Ademas tengo una situacion en especial pensada para hacerles la vida de quadritos y darles razones para odiarme si de verdad existirian. XD**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kasumi was only gone for a few minutes, and returned to Ranma's room with a tablet with four cups and the kettle for the tea on it. She had brought four cups, in case some uninvited guest, like Ryoga, appeared. She sighed in relief as she noticed that Ryoga didn't leave the room as she had bidden. In fact, he was showing his back at Kasumi, probably not noticing her return and watching Ranma. The cursed girl was moving as if she'd have a nightmare.

"Ryoga-kun? Could you please tell me what happened?"

Kasumi's voice and sign of presence made Ryoga jump. He turned around to see a worried Kasumi smiling upon him with a filled serving tablet.

Normally, no one was able to sneak up on him. Even with skilled martial artists like Ranma it was almost always easy to feel their presence. He must have been deeply in thoughts... strange.

"Uh- excuse me? Could you repeat that again?"

"I asked if you'd be so nice to tell me what happened to her. I'm very worried."

"Oh. Uh- yeah, sure thing, Kasumi-san."

He took a sip of his hot tea and started to tell her everything that had happened, except of course the embarrassing parts. Kasumi's smile fell slightly as she heard that ranma hadn't woken up since she took the fall. At the end of the report, Kasumi simply blinked a few times before she let out a quiet "Oh my."

"Yeah... where are the others?"

"Nabiki is in her room, Akane's at one of her friend's house and uncle Genma and father went out with grandfather Happosai. I think grandfather Happosai is trying to have quality time with them. They thought Ranma would return eventually."

Kasumi looked to her left were Ranma was still sleeping though as if she'd be dealing with an unpleasant nightmare.

"I think it would be best if Dr Tofu would have a look on her. She might have been seriously injured. I'll go call him."

Ryoga only watched Kasumi stand up, organise her dress, patting the possible non-existent dust from it and head for the door of the room to leave. "Oh and I'll call Akane right away. She must be worried sick." (Truth was, Akane had said she couldn't care less where her fiancé had run off to and went over to one of her friends to celebrate her day off without Ranma or his best friend, Chaos.)

At the sound of the name, Ryoga smiled to himself like an idiot. When she disappeared, Ryoga looked at the young girl under the blankets. Akane worrying about this jerk... I can't understand why. Ranma always insults her and probably doesn't even care about her.

Huh, he thought to himself in sudden realisation. 'I haven't thought about Akane one time since I decided to go to the Tendo's until now though.' Strange.

He looked at the redhead and frowned again. It's always about ranma isn't it? He already wanted to yell at the unconscious girl, how miserable his life had become since she arrived in his life, when he saw how she was having a non-existent fight with the sheets. Stopping himself in his own self-pity, Ryoga raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She was still struggling with her 'opponent' when she started to mumble something.

Ryoga curiously moved closer to try to understand what she was saying. "mm-Ryo-gah..." she said in between her teeth. 'Ryoga'? He frowned. Even in Ranma's dreams they were fighting and that was starting to piss him off. He didn't had always dreams about how he'd fight Ranma, sometimes he had dreams where they really got along because they were fr- wait! No! Ranma wasn't his friend! He was his rival, his nemesis! He wasn't supposed to be friends with Ranma. In his dreams they just didn't fight all the time and got even a bit along. Yeah, that was it. Nothing else. He didn't have any 'wet' dreams. Nu-uh.

Ryoga watched her again, not noticing he was very close to her. Then again, maybe he could wake her up, after all she was having an unpleasant dream. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit. "Hey, Ranma-" he started but was cut off when the sleeping girl suddenly grabbed his arm and swung him to her other side. Landing on her futon and blinking surprised, he didn't move for a second, until he got to his senses again and got angry. "...Rrranmaaa-" Ryoga already wanted to punch her, when she suddenly firmly grabbed his arm and nuzzled into Ryoga's chest.

Shock. The only matching word for the look on his face. Not only because she suddenly nuzzled against his chest, it was a heavy factor but no. it was because the pigtailed redhead started to shake and... sob! Into his shirt. She was crying. Ranma Saotome was crying! Ryoga's only reaction to this was to lie still as if he'd become stone and stare at the sleeping but crying girl against his chest.

"R-Ranma?" he asked in an inexplicable fear. What was he afraid of? It wasn't logical!

She was sobbing and shaking so hard it broke Ryoga's heart. He never had a girl crying into his chest, he never even had this kind of contact with a girl before, beside those times with Akane when he was P-chan. He didn't know what to do.

'Ryoga! It's only Ranma! It's only a guy in a girl's body! Snap out of it!' his logical part of his head tried to reason with him. The problem was that Ryoga almost never listened to his logical side. He was more of an instinct following guy. Growing more nervous, he decided that he had to do something against that crying.

'If Ranma wakes up, he'll kill you! And what if Kasumi- or worse Akane!- show up? Stop! It's your enemy!' screamed the weak logical voice in his head.

Finally, Ryoga ignored it and used his more than overrated instincts. His brain tried to forget for the moment that Ranma was a guy and instead told him, it was only a normal redheaded girl in distress and not his rival. He wrapped his arms around her and hold her tight.

"Hey... Shhh... Stop crying," he tried to sooth her to be calm. He had his face in her hair and his nose twitched anxiously to smell it without thinking. She had a quite nice scent. She didn't smell like perfume or anything, but clean and... Well, nice. Maybe it was her natural scent. A few minutes later, she started to calm down. Her sobs weren't as strong and she stopped shaking. Ryoga sighed. He wouldn't have thought it'd work. When she stopped completely to sob, Ryoga tried to separate himself from her, his old fears of being caught with Ranma in his arms returning. "N-no... Ryoga..." Ranma protested when Ryoga had managed to slide his arm away from her grasp. He froze when he heard how Ranma had called out for him. What the heck was happening? Ranma knew he had been lying beside her, even asleep? She knew and didn't do anything to get away from him?

He listened closer to what she was mumbling and heard something very similar to "He'll never like me back" but he shook his head because he must be hearing things. 'The fall! It must have been the fall! Ranma wouldn't be doing this when conscious! ...Okay, he would, but only to make fun of me and- and it wouldn't sound this serious!' his logical side gained control over his brain and tried to see the logic in this so not logical situation. Of course there was no logic he could find. At all.

In their lives didn't exist logic.

* * *

Ryoga managed to stand up just in time to see how the door was opened and three persons entered the room.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted, running to her unconscious fiancé. She kneed down beside the other girl and poked her. "Wake up, Baka!"

Then she saw that Ryoga was standing beside her and she stood up. She smiled at him, but concern was written all over her face. "Thanks, Ryoga, for watching him. Who knows in what more trouble he might've gotten himself into," she was wearing one of her yellow dresses with flowers on it. It suited her frame wonderfully, after all it was her second favourite colour.

Her smile send pleasant shivers over his spine. She then turned her attention back to the other two standing persons in the room. Kasumi was gently trying to focus Dr Tofu on the supposed patient, while the latter just grinned at her stupidly and tried to eat his own clothes.

"Kasumi! Uh- I think the Doctor is a bit... nervous right now and-?" Akane tried to come up with a good reason to make her oldest sister leave. As a matter of fact, a love struck Tofu was less than useful. He might even kill Ranma without knowing.

"Uh- Kasumi? Do you think you've got some bread or something there for me? I didn't eat anything this morning and I'm-" Ryoga started to say, to help Akane to get her sister out of the room. He knew the side effects Kasumi could produce with her presence in front of the Doctor.

"Oh my! Ryoga-kun! How inconsiderate and rude of me! I should have asked!" Kasumi exclaimed with a gasp, feeling very bad for forgetting to ask their guest if he wanted to eat something.

Ryoga and Akane looked at each other before both started to say the same sentence at the same time, "You're everything but inconsiderate and rude, Kasumi!" they shouted in unison. Kasumi looked at them surprised until her small smile appeared on her features again. "Well, thank you. But I'm still feeling bad because of forgetting to ask. But I'll make it up to you, Ryoga-kun. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said before she left.

Both teenagers looked at each other for a moment. Then they started to laugh because of how funny it had sounded to them. Akane, calming down, looked at the ground, only to be reminded by a sleeping/ knocked out Ranma, why she was there. Dr Tofu was starting to be himself again and looked around confused. "Uh... Wasn't I a moment ago in my office...?" He said while scratching his head.

"Welcome back to earth, Tofu. We've been waiting for you to return from Kasumi-world. I hope you had a great time," Ryoga greeted him teasingly. Said doctor only blushed and greeted back. "H-hello Ryoga. Sorry, it seems I got a bit distracted." Akane and Ryoga rolled their eyes, knowing his 'distraction' was no one else than the oldest Tendo daughter. "Well, let's check what happened to Ranma, shall we?" he continued.

He kneed down besides his patient and started poking and searching for possible injuries, noticing almost immediately the big bump on the back of the red head. He frowned slightly, not too much to be actually worried but it was a frown nonetheless. Akane and Ryoga noticed this and followed his example of expression. "What's wrong, doctor Tofu?" Akane asked slowly and worried. "That, my dear Akane, is something I'd like to know too." he answered looking at Ryoga. "If I've been informed correctly, Ranma has been with you when it happened, right Ryoga?" the doctor asked the yellow wearing boy.

"Uh, yeah."

"Could you please explain me then, how she got the bump?"

Ryoga nodded slowly and explained what happened once more. At the end, the doctor frowned slightly more than before and Akane scowled while crossing her arms. "So it was Ranma's fault again… as always," Ryoga heard her mumble. But his eyes were locked between staring at the pigtailed girl and watching how the doctor tried to figure out how he could explain the Patients situation to them.

"So, Doc? What is it?" he asked. Tofu looked up from the girl and looked at him. His face was serious but he tried to cover it with a little smile. Why did he always have to cover things up with a smile?

"Well, it doesn't seem to be something that could be putting her life in danger, but-" he hesitated. Akane looked at him questioning. „'But'?" she said, hoping the doctor would continue.

"Akane, remember that time you called me because Ranma got a head injury thrice in the same place? And she started to act... different?" doctor tofu asked and Akane nodded slowly having an idea what he might be indicating. "Well, Ranma seems to have the bump exactly where it had happened those three times. This means that it might happen that when she wakes up, her condition might be... delicate," he had searched a word to describe her possible condition. Despite the problems that could mean 'delicate condition', Ryoga got curious about in which way Ranma had acted different when he got those three hits. Akane only looked at her fiancé and shook her head. "Oh no... Not again..." was the only thing she said, so quiet Ryoga almost didn't heard.

"Now, now, Akane. I'm not saying it will happen again or that she will have the same symptoms. This is only hypothetical and not very clear to me and that's why I'm going to do some research in my books. We won't know anything for sure until she's awake and I want you to tell me, Akane, when she wakes up, if she's acting different. After all it might only be a harmless bump and nothing more," Tofu declared while standing up and heading towards the door. Akane followed his actions and wanted to say something, when suddenly a heavy food loaded Kasumi entered the room. Here we go again, thought the both youngsters at the same time.

"Ka-Kasumi!" the poor love sick doctor stuttered with a grin on his face.

"Oh, Dr Tofu! Are you already leaving? I was hoping you'd like to have lunch and join us," Kasumi said and placed the tablet on the ground.

"Oh, Hahahaha, th-thank you Kasumi! B-But I've got to go! I have to run my rounds with Betty!" the poor doctor really was love sick and that was something no one else could cure but himself.

"Oh, alright. Then how about you take some with you? I've made plenty. Here let me pack it for you," Kasumi said while putting some ramen in a bowl, which she carefully packed. "Here, Tofu sensei. Do you want me to come with you and make you company until you arrive at your office?" Kasumi asked, while giving him the package with the ramen. "n-no Kasumi! I'm perfectly fine! Thank you! I've got to go! Bye!"

It was the last thing he said before opening the window and jumping out of it. Ryoga and Kasumi hurried to the window to see if the doctor was alright, while Akane only shook her head in amusement and looked for a table. Their Doctor had landed pretty well, but it was natural if you knew he was a skilled martial artist. "My, Tofu sensei is always so silly!" Kasumi said smiling and returning to the tablet on the small table Akane already shoved by. "He has always been different around you, Kasumi." Akane said while taking a sip from her teacup. She was already sitting on the ground by the table and eating. Ryoga had been watching the love drunk doctor Tofu until he disappeared around the house corner. 'Am I like this with Akane?' he wondered before the cursed boy retreated from the window to sit down next to his crush and grabbed his own bowl.

* * *

 **Man, Ranma! What's wrong with you, dude- i mean, girl? Kinda worrying, huh? but don't freak, 'cause she'll be herself again in no time, I promise!- well, with one or two problems on the side but- agh, you'll already see.**

 **But what does this head injury remind me of...? Wasn't there an episode? Perhaps it's got something to do with it, perhaps not... XD**

 **If you know what episode I'm talking about, feel free to tell me and also tell me what you think of it and what might happen!**

 **See us next Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear fandom fellas!**

 **2.208 words for you today!**

 **And as always some answers to reviews!**

 **Richard Riley:**

 **You really helped me with that! Thank you so much for the idea of how to describe Nodoka's hair! and thanks for letting me use that! Also about Nodoka... You'll see in a few chapters! XD**

 **Guest who commented on chapter 3:**

 **Thanks man for answering my question! I'll think of it but I'll need a few more opinions so I can decide.**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There was an awkward silence between them, even if Kasumi didn't seem to notice. Thank goodness she began to talk. "So, Ryoga-kun, when did you return to Nerima?" she asked politely. "Oh... uh... well, I'm not sure..." he stole a glance at Akane, hoping it wouldn't sound embarrassing, "Actually... I only knew when I felt Ranma on my head..." this sounded pretty pathetic, saying you didn't knew when you got somewhere. Sadly, it was the truth and everyone knew it. After all, he was Nerima's infamous lost boy.

The awkward silence began to expand once again. The only thing that broke it, was Ranma groaning and tossing in discomfort on her futon. That reminded him...

"So...what did Dr Tofu mean with 'delicate condition'? And what had happened that time Ranma got hit on the head?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested. Akane looked up from her soup and watched Ryoga with her big eyes. He instantly regretted bringing the subject on the table. He only wanted to look into her eyes until he drowned in that beautiful brown... that was, until she closed her eyes and chuckled and he was even more stunned by her beautiful laugh that he almost didn't notice her talking.

"Oh, that's quite a story. I'm not surprised you never heard of that one. I doubt Ranma would bring up something that could embarrass his manliness... well, even more than it already is. But first, promise me you won't ever bring it up. Ranma wouldn't like that at all... but since you're his friend I don't think it'd be too bad. So... you promise you won't tell?" Akane said opening her chocolate-brown eyes again and grinning. Ryoga had raised an eyebrow but curiosity knew better and he nodded, dying to know what had happened, that could possibly embarrass Ranma's manliness. Well, not mentioning his quite feminine curse.

"Okay, so it was a totally normal morning: Ranma and his father were sparring and chasing each other around, Kasumi and I were making breakfast," at this point Ryoga gulped remembering Akane's cooking and suddenly felt the need to run to the bathroom but decided it was better if he'd ignored the urge, "and I was just about to serve my delicious breakfast when Ranma all of a sudden pushes my face into the plate and keeps on fighting with his father! -I mean, can you believe that? He just ruined my cooking and he acted as if nothing had happened!" she shook her head disapprovingly and continued, "Sorry, I shouldn't track off. Well, the thing is, I got a bit angry and I almost had punched him with the frying pan if he hadn't slipped on the stones of the pond. That's when he got the first hit. Of course his curse got activated and when he woke up from his unconsciousness, Kasumi noticed that he was acting weird. He was acting like a girl! And not like when he tries to get free food from strangers or anything, no, he was really acting like a girly girl! But what shocked us most was that he told us he hated martial arts!" Ryoga widened his eyes and couldn't believe what his crush was saying. A world where Ranma acted sincerely girly and hated martial arts wasn't possible! "Everyone was furious at his behaviour, well except Kasumi and -Happosai, of course-, and when we turned him back into a guy, he was devastated! I had to take him shopping to lighten up his mood. But oh kami, did he make a fool of himself and made us look like some perverts at the mall! He started to grab bras and say that they were pretty! After we escaped from the lingerie shop, we calmed down a bit and I turned him back to his female form. Thought it would be easier that way. I ended up buying him a dress! Can you believe that? And he was happy about it!" at that Ryoga suddenly couldn't contain himself. He started to laugh that much his eyes started to water. Even Akane laughed a bit. Kasumi who sat in front of them, only smiled at the memory. "Ranma, self-proclaimed man amongst men, was happy about wearing a dress?! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed for a while until he remembered the story wasn't over and tried to calm down. Between chuckles he managed to tell Akane to go on. She simply smiled and continued. "Anyways, the thing is that Ranma started to bother me a lot with his girly behaviour and I got _slightly_ angry again and started chasing him, trying to knock some sense into him. That's when we ended up at the pond –again- and he slipped -again- and hit his head -again- but he started suddenly shouting at me and calling me names. That's when I knew he was cured. We all were very relieved. After all what use is a boy that acts like a girl?" Akane said chuckling. Actually a lot, Ryoga said to himself. But as fast as the thought crossed his mind, he started denying he ever could think something like that. He shook his head in denial but Akane took it as if he'd be agreeing to what she just had said. She smiled and continued sipping her tea. Ryoga was just about to resume eating his meal -which was, by the way, delicious- when his mouth worked on its own and asked, "But those were only two hits. Which was the third?" he scowled while saying it and was surprised when he heard himself.

Kasumi, who had already started to gather the finished plates into a pile, was the one who answered. "Ranma's father, Mr Saotome, was so overjoyed he accidentally patted Ranma too hard" at this point Akane coughed, something that sounded very similar to "yeah, 'Patted'". Kasumi didn't seemed to notice because she just continued as if nothing had happened, "and she fell again into the pond, hitting her head one last time. We were all shocked and worried she might have gotten seriously injured, when she suddenly sat up and started mumbling things that didn't make any sense. We were all very worried when we noticed such strange behaviour and we called Dr Tofu right on the spot. He told us, we had nothing to worry about, as long as we gave her the needed bed rest after he applied some useful pressure point. And well, thank goodness she came back to her old self again!" Kasumi chirped as Ryoga handed her the empty bowl. _Strange… Akane calls Ranma in either form 'him/he' but Kasumi calls Ranma depending on their form… what do I even call Ranma?_ Kasumi stood up while balancing a filled tablet with empty dishes on her hands. Ryoga and Akane of course offered her help but she refused gently, saying they should keep an eye on Ranma. With that she left the room, leaving behind three teenagers, two of them thinking about what they could talk about, only to avoid uncomfortable silence.

"So, where have you been lately?" Akane suddenly asked. Ryoga was so in his own little world when she asked, that he almost didn't noticed. "Uh, e-excuse me?"

"You know... where were you? I haven't seen you in a while." Akane repeated gently, not wanting to confuse the poor boy.

"Oh! I-I've been here and there... you know the usual places." saying this he pressed the fingertips of his index fingers together and blushed. "I-I'm very ashamed but I didn't brought you any souvenirs this time..." Ryoga said sinking his head in shame. _How could I forget Akane-chan's gifts?_

Akane looked at him and finally smiled warmly. She took his hand gently, what surprised him. He blushed in the hair colour of the pigtailed girl. When she looks at me like that... could it be- "oh Ryoga, it's so nice of you to always bring me gifts. You will always be the greatest friend someone could wish for!" She exclaimed with a big smile.

Greatest friend.

Always.

Those words were like arrows in poor Ryoga's heart and he felt how the depression fell over him.

Akane of course didn't notice and kept on talking. "So... since we are friends and you're always so lonely on your journeys- especially since last month... how's it going?" Ryoga only looked at her in disbelief and heartbroken. "...how's it going?" repeated the Lost boy.

"Yeah, you know, after the koi rod incident."

Ryoga froze in place with an incredulous face on the spot. Wha-?

"I mean, you must need to talk about it... you seemed pretty desperate. And after all, it's only been a month." Akane continued.

Still no answer.

"...Is that the reason why you helped Ranma? ...I sure hope for you, you didn't try anything with him! He was unconscious and in girl form yesterday night, Ryoga! Ryoga?"

That was when she looked up and saw him so shocked, he seemed to have turned into stone. She waved a bit her hand in front of his face, hoping to get a reaction of the bandana wearing boy.

She thinks I've... she thinks I did... with Ranma! Oh Akane! How could you even think I'd do something like that... with Ranma of all people!

"Excuse me" Ryoga handled to say while standing up. Before Akane could say anything, he already left the room and stood in the hallway and walked over to face the wall.

* * *

"SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!" he suddenly shouted and directed the blow against the wall. The red-green blast, made out of his despair and depression, left his body, shook the whole house and it performed a giant hole in the wall. When he finished he felt weaker but it didn't bother to him. He just wanted to disappear, unaware of the person standing behind him.

"You know, you'll have to pay for that."

Ryoga jumped and turned fast at the female voice coming from behind his figure.

"We always have to pay for the damages Ranma produces but this time, Ryoga-kun, it isn't Ranma's fault." Nabiki said, standing against her bedroom door and crossing her arms.

Ryoga looked back behind him and saw the giant hole he had made. He instantly felt bad and even more depressed. "Sorry Nabiki."

"No problem, Ryoga-kun. As long as you pay for it." she said smiling mischievously and stretching a hand out, waiting for the money.

Ryoga searched in his pockets and found nothing. This was bad, really bad. "Um... what happens, if I don't have any money?" he asked worried.

Nabiki looked at him incredulously before putting a scary smile on her face that looked too innocent to be real. Ryoga had heard about that smile. It meant trouble, real big trouble. "Oh, that's no problem, Ryoga-kun. I mean, not everyone has always cash with them. But we must find a solution for this. Oh, how about you do me some favours and you won't have to pay anything. How does that sound?"

Nabiki's offers were always questionable and dangerous for one's reputation and honour, but Ryoga, poor Ryoga, wasn't familiar with her prepositions. "Favours?" he asked nervously. She smiled in her cat-like way. "Yeah, I mean, how else could you pay this mess?" she asked.

Ryoga sighed. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. "Alright, Nabiki. What do you want me to do?" he gave in. Nabiki grinned, walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which send chills over his spine. That woman was known to be the devil's helper. "Well, for now, how about if you repair that hole you've made? I know you'll be able to. Oh and since that might take some time, I'll be extra nice and give you something for it in exchange. Normally I'd never do that but today I feel generous: you _will_ stay here and even eat here. I don't want you to wander off, that would be _too_ bad, wouldn't it?"

He gulped and nodded. He didn't even want to know what the ice queen would do to him if he didn't obey. "Great, Ryoga! Then I'll see you around. Tomorrow I'll give you the materials to repair the wall. For today you can rest." she already turned to leave when Ryoga asked "uh... and where will I sleep?" Nabiki stopped and turned her head, her wicked smile almost poisoning him. "In the guest room with Ranma, of course. Or did you think you could sleep in Akane's bed, P-chan?"

He widened his eyes in frightened shock. Nabiki already had disappeared inside her room and Ryoga sank down to his knees. _P-chan! She knows! That means she's got something more against me! I hope she won't tell Akane! She couldn't!_ But something told him, that if he didn't behaved as Nabiki wished, more than just his money would be risked. Breathing in and out to calm himself, he replayed the other half of the sentence and gulped.

He'd have to sleep in... Ranma's room. Oh damn. As if he hadn't got enough problems to deal with, he now had to share a room with Ranma and the last time he checked, there was only one futon.

Double damn.

* * *

 **Well this is the last chapter before Ranma appears- thank goodness, i was missing him/her. and yay! Nabiki showed up! while I really can't stand her, I also do love the character too and Ranma wouldn't be the same without her. she's gonna cause so much trouble...**

 **And yeah Richard Ryley, I totally used the "Am I pretty?- Ranma's declaration of womanhood" episode for this (actually one of my favourite episodes...). If you wish, you can PM me!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **See us next Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! 2.845 words today!**

 **Btw: I started a poll to ask if i should pair akane up with someone! Please help me!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way! **

**Have fun!**

* * *

When Ranma finally awoke, she tried to sit up straight. At the sudden motion she was starting to feel nauseous and dizzy. _Too fast, too fast_ , she thought, letting out a groan and lied down again. A comfortable warmth came from her side and around her waist and she tried to stretch her arm out. Ranma suddenly felt the source of the warmth, very alive next to her. _…Please let it be pops, please let it be pops!_ , she thought while biting her lip. On the other hand, her father would never in his life put an arm around her waist... _Please let it be Akane then- no idea how or why but please let it be Akane!_ She moved her head a bit to her left, opened her eyes carefully and saw an asleep figure besides her.

Oh-oh. Th-That's not pops... That's not even Akane... That's... _Ryoga?!_

She saw how her rival's face was only centimetres away from hers and her initial reaction was to scream and punched him with all her sleepy force in the face, not causing any damage as expected but it was of course enough to startle poor Ryoga who jumped up from the futon and stood sleepily in a defensive position, ready to attack any possible enemy.

Not ten seconds later, Akane and Kasumi appeared at the entrance of the room, with their hair ruffled and Akane had her wooden sword with her. Nabiki appeared too, not seeming worried at all. Strangely, she was still perfectly clothed and styled. Kami-sama knew what that girl was doing until these late hours.

"What happened? Did a cat appear? Or is it Shampoo?" Ryoga asked sleepy but ready to jump into action. Akane looked around in the room and shook her head. They seemed to be completely unaware of her person and Ranma could only stare at them in disbelief.

"'Wh-what happened?'! Why the heck is _HE_ sleeping on my futon?!" She practically shouted. She looked at Ryoga accusingly and turned to look at Akane, trying to receive some understanding reaction from her. Strangely, she only looked at her fiancé as if Ranma had lost her mind.

"Uh, s-sorry Ranma but, uh... I'm staying here for now..." Ryoga said blushing for no reason and scratching the back of his head. Ranma looked at him again, frowning in confusion. Thankfully, Kasumi stepped inside and walked over to them to explain.

"Ryoga-kun is sleeping on your futon because I washed your fathers, while he's gone. He sure loses a lot of fur while being a panda," Kasumi kneed down, put a hand on the pigtailed girl's forehead and finally smiled. "Seems like you're feeling better, Ranma-kun. Do you feel different in any way?" Ranma looked at her confused and shook her head, what caused a slight nausea. "Agh!" She complained and put a hand on the side of her head, "I'm fine... well, except that little headache and nausea." Now it was Akane's turn to knee down and frown. She eyed her supposed fiancé and asked with suspicion: "so... You're not feeling... _girly_ or anything, are you?" Ranma looked at her in even bigger confusion. "Uh… no. Why should I? And can someone please explain to me why the heck Ryoga was sleeping on _my_ futon? The real reason?" She asked, pointing at Ryoga.

It was then when someone, who had been silent enough to pass as a ghost, moved away from the doorframe and approached the little group, "Because I told him to." Everyone turned around to see Nabiki with a Cheshire cat grin on her face and still crossed arms. Ranma saw from the corner of her eyes how Ryoga started to shiver slightly, even if no one else noticed so. "And why would you?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, Ryoga has to do me some _favours_ and since I don't want him to get lost, I told him to stay here." Nabiki said shrugging. Ranma looked at Ryoga who seemed a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable and suddenly she couldn't be that mad at him anymore.

She knew perfectly that Nabiki could be a very intimidating and dangerous person, if you did something she didn't liked. The Saotome prodigy didn't even wanted to know what the _favours_ were that Nabiki had prepared for the lost boy. Still, she wasn't someone who would be afraid of Nabiki Tendo.

…Well, most of the time.

Nabiki looked at them again and a cruel smile appeared on her face which she tried to cover up with an innocent one. "I had thought you wouldn't mind, Ranma, if Ryoga slept on your futon. After all he already did so before several times- Oh wait! I didn't thought about it but… could it be that you're afraid you might get... _tempted_?" Nabiki questioned, putting a finger on her lips and looking as innocent as possible. That hit a nerve because Ranma and Ryoga made the same expression at the same moment, making it look like as if they'd practiced for it. They looked at each other with wide eyes, blushing and wanted already to start protesting. Thankfully, Akane interfered, one of the few times it was actually helpful. "Nabiki! Stop joking! You know poor Ryoga is sensible with topics like that," at that Ryoga really looked embarrassed and blushed even more, "and yeah sure, Ranma does sometimes fool Ryoga with his disguises but they'd never even think about that!" Ryoga and Ranma in the meantime were blushing very hard and looked at the floor, avoiding each other's stare and hoping the room was dark enough so that nobody saw their dark red flushed cheeks. They both knew they weren't 100% sure that they'd never thought about- _that_. But as a matter of fact, they'd never admit it to anyone, not even themselves. After all everyone had nightmares.

Kasumi, being a creature of benevolence and peace, noticed how a tension was being created and decided to stop it. She did almost never feel if a situation was getting sensitive but when it came to an embarrassing one, she always tried to find a more subtle solution. Also, it was late and her motherly instincts were showing.

"Well, it must be already one in the morning, dears. It's time we go back to sleep. Also, today's school, Akane. You have to get some sleep," she looked at Akane smiling and her younger sister nodded not wanting to disappoint the oldest Tendo-girl. "Nabiki, I know you're almost in your gap year and you don't actually need to go these last days but I'll need your help in the morning and sleep would do you good too." She looked at her a little more sternly but still soft enough to make Nabiki hesitate before she slowly stood up and nodded, a bit annoyed because she still wanted to press anything important out of the situation. Akane and Nabiki said their good nights and left the room without making problems. They didn't want Kasumi to be disappointed.

Both left the room and the oldest Tendo daughter turned to face Ranma and Ryoga who were still a bit shaken by Nabiki's accusation. "You two should sleep as well. Ranma-kun, it would be better, if you won't go to school today. I'll make sure to call you sick. Also, it's only a week before vacations start, I don't think it will be too bad if you miss out today. In fact, since you're feeling a bit nauseous I want you to go to Dr Tofu today. Alright?" She smiled softly at them and stood up. She only waited for Ranma's nod until she started approaching the door to leave as well. "Oh and Ryoga-kun, I have a feeling that I'll probably need your help in the morning too, so please follow Ranma when she's awake. Sleep well!"

When she left the room and shut the door carefully, there was a deep silence. Both of them looked at the ground not knowing what to do or say. "L-listen Ranma-" Ryoga started to say but he was cut off by his temporary roommate. "You heard Kasumi, pork-breath. We better get some sleep," Ranma said turning to the right facing away from the boy. Being a bit confused, Ryoga didn't understood what he should do. "S-so you don't have anything against _me_ sleeping on _your_ futon?"

Ranma's head turned around and she rolled her blue eyes. _They really are pretty..._ "Geez, Ryoga, you'd think you're smart." _Never mind_. With that sarcastic comment, Ryoga started to feel anger rising inside him again and he already wanted to shout something back, when Ranma talked again. "We've already slept next to each other several times. What should be different this time? I don't have anything against it. It's not like I'm afraid or anything."

Actually, she was kind of afraid, afraid he might try something but her pride would never recognise such. Also, the lost boy was way too decent with women to even touch one, even though she wasn't exactly a true woman. Ryoga looked at her, an eyebrow raised. At last, He finally decided to give in and lied down next to her. He turned around, to face away from her and was already trying to close his eyes, when he heard she mumbled something he almost didn't heard while turning away. "...And this time don't grab me like you'd do with Akane. 'Cause I ain't Akane and don't you forget it."

That was something that left him blushing, didn't allow him to sleep for a few hours and followed him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Ranma woke up and she barely opened her eyes, only enough to adjust them to the bright light that was coming into the room from the window. Downstairs, she heard how Akane shouted goodbye to her older sisters and ran out of the house, heading to school.

Well at least I don't have to go to that stupid place, she thought while putting her weight onto her arms and shoving her body into a sitting position. She remembered a guest sleeping next to her and froze for only a second.

Luckily, she didn't found herself wrapped in someone's arms again and she sighed relieved. Looking at Ryoga, she saw he was still snoring and his black hair was falling into his face. Ranma looked at him a bit more carefully.

 _Huh. I don't understand why Akane doesn't see anything in him. He's actually a very nice guy_ , Ranma thought remembering what had happened the other day.

* * *

She remembered the fall but what had happened for the next few hours was still a mystery to her.

When she had woken up for the first time, Ranma had felt how someone was carrying her. She had opened one of her eyes, only enough to see what was happening. When she'd saw that it was Ryoga who had been carrying her, she immediately had wanted to jump out of his arms, scream at him and finally punch him, for putting her through such an awkward situation. She was no damsel in distress! She wasn't even a real girl! But then she'd seen his face and found a strange expression on it. She tried to find a word for it but… He had almost seemed… _concerned_. Taking notice of this, she'd grown curious and forgot her initially planned reaction. She hadn't been able to see much because the night was already falling in. Also, her head had been still hurt and her vision had been a bit blurry but the only thing she saw clear was Ryoga, someone she had wished wouldn't be carrying her, or at least that was what she'd been telling herself as she snuggled ever so lightly into his chest.

Actually, she had started to enjoy a bit the feeling and warmth, when she'd felt how Ryoga stopped somewhere. Ranma took notice and continued playing the unconscious girl, when she'd felt Ryoga shifting her limb body in his arms, probably to get his backpack off him. She was quite impressed how he managed to do so without letting her fall. Suddenly, she'd found herself no longer in Ryoga's arms but on the ground against something that must have been his backpack. She'd been trying to ignore the odd feeling of disappointment when she'd left his strong and carrying arms and concentrated on being 'unconscious'. Ryoga in the meantime had been searching for something on his bag, when she stupidly had let out a little groan because of that odd and somewhat nauseous feeling. She had wanted to slap herself but had decided to contain the urge.

Ryoga had stopped moving and she'd been able to feel how a sweat drop was forming on her head. If he had found out she'd been pretending to be unconscious, he'd have kicked her into the night sky and right then it wouldn't have eased her forming headache. But nothing of that happened, because Ryoga had taken her gently by her shoulders and shook her slightly, while saying her name. When she hadn't moved, he had tried again harder but again he'd received no sign of movement. He shook her a last time with all his controlled might, while he had shouted her name. She'd tried to ignore him and relaxed her body, hoping he'd leave her in peace. Finally, he had let go of her and Ranma had heard him grunt. He really seems to care about me, she'd thought before the dizzy feeling had returned stronger and she saw black once again.

Next time she awoke, had been when Ryoga had been holding her, sleeping next to her on her futon.

* * *

Back in the present, Ranma found herself smiling slightly at the snoring boy. She really had appreciated his help and was about to sigh when she got aware her stupid behaviour. She shook her head and scowled. She decided not to look at Ryoga anymore and stood up. So, they shared a room for unknown time but that didn't mean she had to actually hang out with him.

Ranma stretched, scratched her head- she found out she was wearing a bandage around it- and headed towards the door. To her usual misfortune, she felt the bump on her head ache and the dizziness returned. "Ouch..." She groaned and leaned against the wall, trying to ignore her blurring vision. "Too fast, too fast..."

At the same moment, the pigtailed teen sensed how something else in the room started moving. When she heard how Ryoga stretched and yawned, she once again almost slapped herself. _Great, and I thought I could avoid him_ , she thought grimacing. "Morning- Ranma? Are you alright?" He said spotting the red haired girl leaning against the wall. She had been clutching her eyes shut as if in pain and Ryoga raised his eyebrow. "...why should you be concerned?" He heard her hiss weakly. Ryoga, a bit taken by surprise, recovered quickly and only scowled. "Pff. As if," he answered and crossed his arms, but still glanced over to her figure, "but you really don't seem okay..." He saw how she tried to regain posture and took the wall as a support, her eyes still shut. "I'm telling ya, it's none of your business... Also I'm feeling pretty grea-" Ryoga seeing her unstable position, stood up without thinking it through and rushed over to her.

"Ugh!" Ranma groaned loudly and pressed her hand against her head before she felt her knees giving out once more. She was already waiting for the fall but it never came. Instead, she felt how two strong hands grabbed her by her shoulders and made her sit down. The nauseous feeling disappeared and her vision cleared. The pigtailed martial artist saw how a concerned looking boy was kneeing in front of her. Her blue eyes stared into hazel ones, they felt as if they'd lose themselves in them if they stared too long.

That was, until both noticed. "I-I'm fine. It ain't nothin'..." she mumbled, looking away from this way too familiar face.

"Yeah, sure and my favourite dish is pork."

His look seemed to scan her before he continued, "...I think Kasumi was right. You'll have to go to Dr. Tofu. C'mon." He said before taking one of her arms, putting it around his neck and helping her up. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She asked angry and her face was a bit flushed, thank kami-sama, Ryoga didn't seem to notice. He also didn't seem to notice how she had to stand on the tip of her toes to actually have her arm around his neck and... was he hunched over? "I'm making sure you're not gonna die. After all, I can't beat you up, while in this state," he said and opened the door.

Ranma blushed, not knowing why and already wanted to bark something at him, about not being a weak girl, but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't bring out a single word. Frowning, she closed her mouth again and stayed quiet.

* * *

 **Ranma! You're finally awake! Seems as if good ol' Ranma got herself a concussion. Well, that and something else... but that will be known in the next chapter!**

 **Please review!**

 **See us next Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **3.297 words today and a short exclamation:**

 **I was bored the last few days and I really wanted to upload again. There will still be another chapter this Friday so this is a little gift from me for my dear followers! I hope you really enjoy it and i really hope you tell me what you think of it. Also next week starts my last year of school for me and I might not be that productive, so don't worry if I do not post something for a while (even though i will try to post regullary)! If someone is interested in drawing fanart, I'd be very honoured, as long as you tell me you did and give me the credit for the story and put the link on it! If you're interested in seeing some fanart done by me then check my deviantart account, luckylizart .deviantart .com (delete spaces) and let me know! I'd be thrilled to know someone really likes my style enough to make me draw fanart for this fic.**

 **Oh btw: Guys. Please. Is it that much to ask for a little help with my poll? If you don't want to just press an option just tell me in a review. Also, is it that hard to write a short review? That doesn't take that long. Just- please do it.**

 **Thanks for everything else!**

 **Maltrazz:**

 **Thank you that you keep reading it and that you encourage me to keep going with this!**

 **Also a big thank you for Myra and James Birdsong who weren't lazy and wrote something nice!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ryoga made sure he didn't walk too fast and was careful not to make any abrupt movements. When both arrived at the stairs, he was even more cautious. He really didn't want a fall from the stairs, while helping Ranma.

That reminded him the question he had been asking himself since he had picked her up when she'd been unconscious: why the hell was he helping her? If he'd have left her back there on the street, she wouldn't have died, so why did he had felt the need to help her, Ranma? Perhaps it was to impress Akane, he thought, yeah, that must be it. There wasn't any other logical explanation. Also, he still needed that payback as fast as possible.

He nodded slightly and barely noticed how he made it with Ranma down the stairs and into the family room. He came back to reality when he heard how Ranma groaned. Her head must have taken a really bad hit this time, he remarked in his mind.

They stopped and Ryoga made Ranma sit down. Ranma arranged herself into a sitting position and looked at the table. "...thanks" she mumbled, "... I guess..."

* * *

"I don't even know why you came in the first place! If you knew you were going to nag the whole way, then you should have stayed at the dojo practicin' or somethin'!" Ranma declared scowling, threw her arms in the air and finally crossed them in front of her chest as they walked down the street back to the Tendo dojo. She was sick and tired of hearing the young teenager boy complain. When her mind was outspoken, the boy next to her stopped grumbling and looked at the ground.

"...You know exactly why I came..." He said, still scowling and crossed his arms, looking to his side. Ranma raised a brow in surprise and wanted to say something, when Ryoga continued. "Kasumi asked me to go with you, after all she might be my future sister-in-law, and Nabiki said I should follow you around, so I don't get lost." And I wanted to be sure you wouldn't fall unconscious again, he wanted to add but decided it would have sounded too caring and weird.

Ranma looked at the ground, slightly disappointed. She had waited for something else, she didn't knew what, but something else.

They continued walking, one next to the other in silence. "Well, at least you aren't going to die in the next time because of that bump," Ryoga interrupted the silence. It was starting to annoy him. Ranma still looked at the ground but lifted her arms to put them behind her head. "...Yeah. I guess. Tofu said it was nothing that could put my life in danger and that the dizziness might eventually go away," Ranma said.

Dr Tofu had poked and inspected her, removing the bandage around her head and examining the bump. He had scowled slightly and shook his head a bit, but only Ryoga noticed he did so. When he finished checking Ranma's health state, he changed the bandage and asked Ranma a few things. He told them, there was nothing that might put Ranma's life in danger and smiled a bit. Still, Ryoga saw he was forcing it and when they were leaving he took Ryoga aside and told him to keep looking after her. Ryoga couldn't fail to see, how the doctor after he said goodbye, immediately went over to a book in his shelf and searched something, while mumbling something he didn't quite understand.

Ryoga frowned at the memory. It wasn't something that important, that could risk Ranma's life but it seemed that the doctor didn't say everything about the bump. The lost boy was so deep in thoughts, that he only felt the raindrops, when Ranma exclaimed, "Ugh, it's raining. Again."

Ryoga would have cursed if his curse wouldn't have activated already and so only a low "Squee" came out of his muzzle. The now black little piglet shook his body because of his now wet fur.

Ranma didn't seemed to have noticed his changed form and kept on walking, until she heard a very light "Bwee".

"Ryoga?" She stopped and turned around, hoping to see her companion but the only thing she saw, was a small black piglet staring back at her. She raised an eyebrow and looked around. Ranma seemed to have missed the bundle of yellow and green clothes on the ground a few meters away. "Uh... Ryoga? Hey, Ryoga?! Ryoga!" she shouted, "Where did he run off to now?" Ranma scratched her head after being sure he wasn't anywhere nearby. The only thing that she heard was a constant "Bwee!" from the little piglet at her feet. "Hmm, he must have gotten lost again. Damn, Nabiki won't be happy 'bout that." Then her eyes narrowed on the black pig on the ground and she kneed down to pick it up by the collar- correction- bandana it was wearing. The piglet seemed to protest and started squeaking even louder while looking at her blue eyes confused. It amused her.

 _Ranma! What the hell is wrong with you? It's me Ryoga!_ , the piglet wanted to shout but the only sound that came out of him was the typical "Bwee!". He tried to get out of Ranma's grasp, but it was impossible. His bandana was his weak point when in pig form.

Ranma in the meantime, was inspecting him closely and saw the print on the bandana that was very familiar. The pig itself seemed to be familiar but she couldn't get in which way. She tried to think but the place where she had hit her head started to hurt. "Ngh!" She moaned and pressed her free hand on the bump. When the pain passed, she opened her eyes she had shut and saw how the little animal in her other hand was looking at her with something that seemed to be concern. _Huh, just like Ryoga_ , _how cu- What?_

She decided to try not to think about if she knew the pig and dropped the subject. Though, that didn't stop her from wondering about the animal. "You look like you're a pet of someone… What are you doing on the street? Did you get lost?" She asked as if she'd be waiting for an answer. To her little surprise the piglet shook his head and let out a little squeak. "...you're kinda cute." She said and poked him on the nose. Ryoga of course blushed and squeaked again in embarrassment and protest. That didn't impress Ranma. "Hey, seems to me as if it's your lucky day, little guy. I'm feeling sorry for you, so I'm taking you home." She concluded and tucked him in her arms, holding the animal between her arms and breasts in place so it wouldn't fall and catch a cold in a puddle.

Ryoga protested and wanted to bite Ranma already to let him go when he felt the warmth and softness of her breasts and the tenderness she was using to hold him. "Y'know... I always wanted a pet. I actually wanted a dog, 'cause they _hate_ cats, but you're pretty cute too." She talked to him and petted his head. _It's very soft_ , she smiled thinking.

Ryoga felt very confused. He liked _her_ touch. He liked how _his rival_ was petting him. _His rival_ , who was supposed to know about his curse. _His rival_ , who'd always get jealous whenever he ended up sleeping in Akane's bed as her pet. This very same rival was petting him, telling him he was cute and thinking about keeping him as her pet.

She kept walking until she stopped all of a sudden and looked at the little piglet. "Hmm. I wonder..." she said frowning a bit. Then she lifted him up and watched his underside. After a moment, she smiled wide and pressed the little animal against her chest once again, "Aren't you a cute little boy?"

It was then, when Ryoga realised, that she had checked if he was male or female. He blushed and thought how similar the situation had been when they first met in his Jusenkyo-form. She just examined me, he thought a bit bashful, only to be smacked by himself with one of his hooves. _Idiot! She's a he! It's no big thing if a male sees another male naked! Also I'm the whole time naked as a pig!_ , he said in his head.

"Hey, we're here! Hope y'er hungry, 'cause I bet, Kasumi already made or is making lunch." She said to the black piglet against her chest and squeezed him a little. "Ugh. Just when I get here it stops raining. What's wrong with the weather anyway? I'm already a girl, no need to activate a curse." She passed the gate, went over to the door and opened it.

"I'm home!" Ranma shouted, while taking her shoes off at the entrance and shaking herself a bit dry. Kasumi only appeared seconds later, cleaning her hands in her apron. Strangely, it still remained white without any stains. Was there even something to clean?

"Welcome back Ranma! How was your visit at Dr Tofu's office? ...Oh, and you're completely soaked! It has been raining, hasn't it? …And where's Ryoga-kun?" Kasumi bent a little to her side, seeing that the other teen was missing.

"Dunno. It started raining all of a sudden and when I turned around he was already gone. Might have gotten lost again." Ranma said shrugging. The little pig in her arms moved a little but she didn't let him go. Who knew, where the animal could run off to.

"I do hope he's alright... Well! I'll leave him a bit for when he comes back. Lunch should be ready in a few minutes. Go change in the meantime." Smiling, Kasumi already wanted to turn around and go back to the kitchen, when she saw the little black thing moving in her possible-future-'brother'-in-law's arms.

"Oh! Who do we have here?" She said and put her hands on her knees. "It's a piglet I found on the street! Would it be a problem if I'd keep him?" Ranma explained but hold onto the animal only tighter.

Ryoga in the meantime was starting to relax into the pigtailed girl's chest. The warmth, the softness... _No! It's not because of that! It's... It's because I'm at Akane's house and Ranma doesn't remember P-chan! It's because I'm not in trouble for the time being. Yeah! That's the reason! That's why I'm relaxing! Surely, it isn't because of the beautiful redheaded girl that is hugging me. Nope. It's not because of that._

Kasumi smiled at the younger girl. "Hmm... He seems very familiar to me... but I guess there wouldn't be a problem with it. But when the real owner appears-" she couldn't finish the sentence because Ranma already ran away. "-I'll give him back! Bla, bla, bla. I know, I know. Thanks Kasumi!" Ranma waved her hand in a not caring fashion and took off to the stairs.

When she entered her room, she sat down and looked at the pig in her hands. "Do you even have an owner?" She asked, and she received to her surprise a careful nod from the little animal. She frowned, but the frown turned into a mischievous smile. Ryoga looked at her in confusion until he heard her say almost whispering, "Well, if someone wants you back... Over my dead body."

* * *

The next two days had been too much to deal with for Ryoga.

When Akane had come home the day Ranma declared him as her pet piglet, she recognised instantly her P-chan and wanted to have him back. Ranma didn't want to give the little animal away and kept saying "the finder keeps it" and "as if anything living would even like to be with you, ugly tomboy" and similar to Akane, while dodging her mallet strikes. Akane in the meantime had been shouting "P-chan is mine" and "you never even liked him anyway, transvestite" until Kasumi appeared and made them stop.

It lasted two hours until Akane won the argument, because Kasumi had stated she did had thought the piglet seemed familiar enough to be Akane's and went to her room, where she had a photo with the Tendo and Saotome family on it from last Christmas. Ryoga had seen that he was on it too but in piglet form and in Akane's arms. Ranma, in his male form, had been making faces at him. With the photo as sufficient evidence the case was clear: the little black pig was Akane's P-chan. Ranma, to his shock, had pouted and crossed her arms while saying that it could never be the same piglet. "This one's way cuter" she had said and that only made confused little Ryoga blush.

"Ranma... you usually hate him. Could it be that you don't remember P-chan at all?" Ryoga remembered Akane say, while taking Ryoga out of Ranma's arms and tugging him in her own. He tried relax but somehow he couldn't.

Ranma had turned her head and looked at Akane frowning and pouting. She then laid her eyes on the piglet and changed her expression into a softer one. It had been as if she'd been trying to remember an important memory but couldn't. "Argh!" She had exclaimed and pressed her hand on her head in pain. Kasumi hurried to inspect her head and Akane asked worriedly if she was alright. "It's nothing... Just a light headache..." Ranma had said, sat straight up once more and stole sadly a glance towards Ryoga.

Akane had frowned and looked at her fiancé again. She saw the sad look and Ryoga noticed how she hesitated for a moment before she spoke up. "Hey Ranma... Since you seem to get along just fine with P-chan now, how about you take care of him when I can't?" With this she had managed to surprise both, Ranma and Ryoga. The redhead had turned to face her and Ryoga couldn't fail to notice the bright smile, which Ranma was obviously holding back, or at least trying to hide it but obviously failing.

"Yeah?" Exited was the only matching word for Ranma's voice.

"If P-chan doesn't have anything against it, I don't see why not."

That was how the whole craziness began. The day that followed was full of problems for Ryoga. Ranma had begged Akane to let her have him for the night and Akane after sighing agreed. Ranma had spent the whole night using Ryoga as a teddy bear, hugging him all night through, even though Ranma had changed back into a boy. That didn't make him feel better at all.

The next morning, he awoke completely disorientated and not because of his directional problem. But he hadn't have enough time to recover because Ranma and Akane decided to bathe him because he "seemed" dirty. In the past, whenever Akane had decided to bathe him, he ran away or Ranma took the initiative to say it was his job to bathe him, trying to cover for Ryoga.

This time it was impossible for him to escape. Long story short, since they decided it was practically impossible to make him touch hot water, Ranma came up with the brilliant idea to bathe him in cold water. Akane accepted and he couldn't do anything against it, except trying to fight against the ice cold water and splashing everyone, including Ranma who changed back into a girl. He ended up shivering until Ranma rubbed him dry and Akane tucked him into a towel. Then Akane said something about checking the mail and left, having asked if Ranma could keep P-chan warm. Ranma did as told and didn't hesitate to press him against her chest.

 _Since when are those two so calm and peaceful in each other's presence?_ , Ryoga asked himself, while looking at his personal heater.

Only minutes later, Akane came into the bathroom with a letter from Tendo Soun, saying that master Happosai had insisted in taking them to master Chingensai, for a 'short visit'. It said, they would stay a week or possibly more away and while at it, try to make both masters 'find peace' somehow.

At the end of the letter, Akane simply shrugged, laying the piece of paper away and extended her arms towards Ranma, indicating that she wanted to have her pet pig back. This only caused Ranma to grimace and hesitate while handing over the animal. When Akane already wanted to take P-Chan out of her fiancés hands, she had to pull a bit and scowl at Ranma, until the redhead finally loosened her grip and pouted.

 _Man, Ranma never had seemed to me to be possessive, well except with Akane sometimes, but then again what was this all about?_ , Ryoga thought while staring at the pigtailed girl.

* * *

Ranma closed the bathroom door and sighed. "Damn that Akane. I found him first." She said and started to undress. "Hmm... I wonder why I'm so attached to that thing. I mean... P-chan is really cute but it can't be the reason why I want that piglet so desperately..." She said while pulling her undershirt over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and she saw one of Ryoga's bandana's lying on the ground next to the drawer. For some odd reason, his clothes could be found everywhere in the house. Talking about Ryoga- That bandana was the same as the piglets but… "Hmm... Why is the image of Ryoga in my head? Right now I was thinking about P-chan so why..." She immediately slapped her forehead. "I got it!" She exclaimed and made a fist over her other hand decidedly, "it has something to do with him! Ha! It might be Ryoga's pet! That must be it! That's why they wear the same headbands! I'm so clever!" She said proudly to her reflection in the mirror. "…but he doesn't stay anywhere long enough to have a pet waiting for him… well, except Shirokuro but that dog was doing great even without him. Nah, it can't be his. Anyways, this pig will stay with me for now." She finally pulled her boxers off and walked over to the bathtub and let the water run into the tub.

 _...But why do I have the feeling-_ , Ranma started to think, lost in her thoughts that when she stepped inside, she slipped and fell into the water. "AHH! COLD! VERY COLD!" She screamed loudly and jumped out of the tub. Within two seconds the three Tendo sisters appeared at the door and blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Kasumi asked in concerned voice.

"The water! It's damn cold! And I had turned the water up to full heat!"

"You didn't break the bathtub again, did you?"

"Hey! It's not my fault this old thing isn't working properly!"

Akane and Ranma started arguing about who had the fault. That's what the Tendo household seemed to be missing the last two days.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you but the reason for the cold water is because the heater broke a few minutes ago..." Kasumi said calmly while a sweat drop was forming on the back of her head.

For no one's surprise, Nabiki used the situation to get a few good photos of a buck naked girl Ranma. After all she still had a lot of loyal customers and Kuno would be more than happy to get those in his hands.

At the same time, Ryoga had a strong case of nosebleed and his limp little body was wobbling around unconsciously in Akane's arms.

To his horror, the not wanted dreams he had after that were more than pleasing.

* * *

 **STOP.**

 **WAIT A MINUTE.**

 **Just what the actual F*** is wrong with Ranma? I'd be pretty freaked out too, Ryoga. TOFUUUUUU! WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU JUST SAY THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING WRONG?**

 **'til this Friday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

 **As promised here is the next chapter! Sadly it's only 1.972 words long today... gahhhhh classes start on monday!**

 **A very big thank you for The Crimson Vixen who was the first to give my fanfic a review and still writes some very nice things from time to time which make me smile a lot! Also, thanks again to James Birdsong!**

 **AGAIN: PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE POLL! IT'S ON MY PROFILE, GUYS! PLEASE?!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way.**

...and be thankful for that.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once, Ryoga had been smart enough to hide some clean and dry clothes in places around Nerima, he'd often go through or at least he thought they were in Nerima and of course he had hidden several changes of clothes at the Tendo's.

It was his third night in a row playing Ranma's stuffed piglet and he had been starting to feel VERY uneasy in the martial artist's strong embrace, because he had to deal with both of his forms cuddling onto him. He was used to Akane but Ranma wasn't the same. Not that he wasn't enjoying to be held by a gorgeous flame haired girl with radiant blue eyes and a perfect shaped body or a very attractive and strong boy. No, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He was enjoying it way too much and that made him nervous.

 _Very nervous_.

He had had luck this night to escape Ranma's grasp, because she had seemed to have a nightmare. He felt bad for leaving a girl like this but he had known that if he wouldn't have had taken that opportunity, Ryoga wouldn't have been able to change back into a boy for the next few weeks. Also, he tried to tell himself, she's a guy, not even a real girl. With that in mind he had slipped out of her arms, sneaked away and climbed up to the window, trying to figure out a quick escape plan. When he got there, he turned and couldn't believe his luck. He had had thought the door was closed like always but that night it seemed like a miracle: it was open! He had jumped off the narrow windowsill and ran over to the door, as quiet as possible. He squeezed himself through the little space between the door and the doorframe and ran downstairs. He hid behind a wall when he almost had crashed against a fully awake Nabiki, who was wearing a business suit and didn't seem to notice him at all. He started wondering what in Jusenkyo's name she was doing at that late hour when he saw that the middle Tendo child was going up the stairs on her tiptoes, trying to not ake anyone in the household and disappeared in her room. Whatever she had been doing, she didn't want anyone to know. He followed her figure with his eyes until she disappeared and raised a brow before turning back to search his clothes. Finding them would be less of a problem in his cursed form because his nose got scents easier and he could follow them without getting lost too easy.

That way, Ryoga ran towards the kitchen and into the washroom to search in one of the baskets for his spare clothes. Having found them, he grabbed them with his snout and dragged them outside the house. He put a few branches together, some stones around the improvised fireplace and ran back to the kitchen, thanking Kami for letting him find his way back, to grab a kettle with some water and a few matches. He put the kettle on the branches and lit up a match to make the wood burn.

While he waited for the water to turn warm he began to think. A thought that came up was how Ranma seemed to have had a lot of nightmares and headaches and she felt very often dizzy. Once she almost fell down the stairs. He frowned. Perhaps he should take a closer look at it. After all, Dr Tofu told him to look after her as it might be the falls fault. He shrugged it off as he thought how concerned he seemed. He waited and waited, until the water seemed to be hot enough and poured it on top of himself.

"Thank the gods!" Ryoga exclaimed when he turned back into his real self. He really had missed a bit of normality around him, though real normality was something he'd never experienced.

Just when he had finished to dress up, he saw the sun rising and turned around to go back to the Tendo's kitchen, hoping that Kasumi might make him tea, when he heard a high pitched scream.

Ryoga went the stairs up, not only out of curiosity. Things always had to be stressful in the mornings, when you had Ranma in the house.

When he reached the open door of the guest room, he saw Akane and a very wet Ranma shouting. Akane was still in her yellow pyjamas and Ranma wore only her tank top and boxers.

"What the hell, Akane?! I was already in girl form! Why did you have to pour cold water on me?!" Ranma shouted, her hands formed into fists against her sides. He noticed how one of her hands flew shortly to her heads side and how she groaned quietly before focusing again on the person who had poured cold water on her.

"I know that very well, Baka! I did it to wake you up! P-chan is gone! And it's your fault! Did you hit him again?!" Akane retorted while pouring some hot water on the other girl's head, which she also had brought with her. While pouring it over Ranma, Ryoga heard her mutter a quiet "thanks" before he turned into his real form again and continued arguing. Inwardly Ryoga sighed in disappointment, before he gave himself mentally a slap.

"What?! How can it be my fault?! And- wait, what? He's gone?!" An expression of worry suddenly changed Ranma's face and he started to look around in the room, tossing over his futon and looking inside the closet. The frown that had been on Akane's face changed into a softer and as equally worried expression when she saw her panicked fiancé looking everywhere for the lost pig. "It really wasn't your fault..." She said and while she started to search too, she saw her ever so dear but confused male friend standing at the entrance of the room. "Oh hello Ryoga! I didn't notice you managed to come back."

The whole scene in front of Ryoga, had been observed by him in a confused and interesting way. _Ranma really looks desperate searching P-chan..._

He turned back to Akane and looked at her confused. "Uh yeah. Hi. I just got here... You searching something?"

Akane sighed sad and Ryoga would have thought it was the cutest sound he ever heard, but lately he had a very hard time focusing on his obsession with Akane. "Mhm. I'm searching for my pet piglet, P-chan... He somehow disappeared again! You'd think I'd get used to it by now but I still get worried..." She shrugged and smiled weakly.

Meanwhile, Ranma was looking out the window trying to see if he saw magically a black piglet flying. After all this was Nerima and in Nerima probably nothing is impossible. Especially if Ranma Saotome is involved.

"Well, perhaps he's still in the house! If we-" Ranma started to say rushed and stopped when he saw that a familiar face had stopped by. Ranma raised his eyebrow and looked kind off astonished. "Ryoga! What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were walking behind me. I thought that you'd be in France by now." Ryoga already wanted to say something back but was cut off. "Well, whatever the reason is you're here, move your butt and help me find something. Right now I'm not in the mood to fight you or argue. So better be useful and help me." Ranma said and turned again, now looking under his covers. Akane sighed again and decided to check the room one last time. Ryoga stood there for a moment blinking before he walked over and did as told, even if he knew that there was nothing to find.

While doing so, he started to frown. _Why am I helping him? I should use the time right now, while he's distracted, to try to talk to Akane and ask her out. I'm-_

"Thanks."

 _What?_

"What?" Ryoga asked and stopped what he was doing. Ranma didn't even slow down but answered. "Well, you're helping me, so thanks buddy." He simply said while checking the closet again. Ryoga sat on the place and didn't knew what to say back.

Ryoga always heard Ranma call him buddy, friend or bro but he always kept asking himself if he thought the same _. Do I really think of Ranma as a friend?_ , he asked himself. The lunch-issue was actually long forgotten and the pig curse made him get closer to Akane, so what could he have against him? _Okay, it clearly wasn't the best curse but he had managed to survive with it for the time being pretty well…,_ He frowned and shook his head. If he thought about it too much he'd get a headache.

Akane smiled at hearing her fiancé and his so called rival having a moment of friendliness instead of being hostile towards each other. It was way nicer than them wanting to kill each other and destroying everything in their way, they were friends, after all. She sighed as she understood that her ever so loved pet wasn't going to show up there anymore and decided to search him elsewhere in the house. Perhaps he only got lost on his way to the bathroom- uh, garden. She left the room and smiled one last time at the two boys before leaving the guestroom.

Ranma and Ryoga searched for a few minutes in silence before breaking it.

"Akane said it was P-chan you're searching, right?" Ryoga decided to ask. Ranma stopped opening the drawers and nodded. Ryoga cleared his throat. "Well, I did meet P-chan once, so I know him and... He's got as much of a directional sense as I do." It was the truth after all. Ranma turned and looked at him questioningly. "You mean he got lost?" Now it was Ryoga's turn to nod. Ranma sat down and put his chin on one of his hands. "Ugh... Why does everyone seem to know that darn animal but me?" He groaned and scowled.

 _He really doesn't remember P-chan at all, does he?_ Ryoga walked over to the other martial artist and kneed down. He patted the pigtailed boy's shoulder awkwardly and said reassuringly "He... Uh... He's going to be just fine. Hey, you might even see him earlier than you think!"

Ranma smiled a bit at him and they looked each other in the eyes.

They are the same blue, Ryoga thought before he noticed how awkward the situation was. Just when he started to blush, they heard Kasumi's gentle voice calling for breakfast. Ranma seemed not to notice it but Ryoga turned fast away before Ranma did.

 _Guys don't look each other in the eyes, it's not manly!_

Neither of them heard some very familiar and troublesome 'clicks'.

"Well... Um, I think we might go downstairs. The, uh, breakfast might get cold," he bluffed. Ryoga only wanted an excuse to leave. "Great! I am starving!" Ranma exclaimed joyful and ran out of the room.

Just when he reached the stairs, he remembered someone with the ability to get lost easily and went back to his room. "Hey. Ya comin'?" Ranma asked, appearing in front of the doorframe. His new roommate, who was still in the same kneeing position, nodded with slight hesitation, stood up and followed him out of the room. Ranma really didn't want Ryoga to wander off again that soon. He'd actually miss the lost boy.

... _wait, what?_

* * *

 **aww. they sure are such a nice pair- cough- i mean _friends_ -cough-. Ranma is all worried about _P-chan_ , awww!**

 **and what exactly was that clicking sound?**

 **huh, strange... XD**

 **THE POLL GUYS: GO TO THE FREAKIN' POLL!**

 **see us next friday?... i really hope so...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

 **How have you been? I'm great! This week has been awesome for me. A bit stressful but great nonetheless. Belonging to the oldest generation in my school is very cool. Everyone respects you and while you still look like out of middle school everyone now knows that you're in your last year. Also twelve graders have a lot of benefits beside from those! On monday I've been partying with my whole grade and that was so awesome!**

 **2.253 words!**

 **I'm sorry this is being uploaded a few hours later than usual but I really can't another way.**

 **Anya no Oji:**

 **uh... I'm pretty sure I made that clear... but I'm very happy to see that you're interested in this story!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn:**

 **Wow! Your comments have been so lovely and encouraging! It made me smile a lot, specially after that Guest who wrote 'Eh'! Also the memory loss thing is still under construction. Actually, it's the only thing in construction for now. Most important elements of this story are already decided but this was always a point i couldn't decide on. I might accept ideas for Ranma's memory loss situation!**

 **If someone wishes to PM me, I'd have no problem with that!**

 **Thanks for everything, guys!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way!**

* * *

When they got to the living room, Akane and Nabiki were already dressed and ate breakfast. Kasumi was serving herself some food, when she saw that two more hungry boys joined them. "Good morning! Oh! Ryoga-kun! How nice! You came back! Sit down, sit down!" She chirped and served them their food and poured some tea into their cups.

Ranma of course was wolfing down his food but even though he was concentrated in eating, he still managed to be perceiving.

He saw how Kasumi and Akane were talking about possible dishes they could make for lunch, which made him shudder because that meant Akane would cook too, Nabiki was smirking in a frightening way while tipping something into her calculator and writing something down and Ryoga was stealing glances at Akane while poking the food with his chopsticks. Everything seemed so normal but the growing grin on Nabiki's face made him shiver. She also started to look from time to time from her food and blink to either Ranma or Ryoga, especially at Ryoga. Ranma could practically see how yen-signs flashed an appearance in her eyes every time she looked at them. This meant no good.

He then turned his attention towards Ryoga and he couldn't help it but it was making him uncomfortable, the way Ryoga nervously glanced towards Akane. She was his fiancée, after all! The pigtailed boy began to scowl.

"Hey, Ryoga. It's been a while, huh? A month, isn't it? ...Tell me, don't _you_ feel nervous around _me_?" He said nonchalantly, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You seemed to be very desperate so that you used the _Koi Rod_ on _me_. Could it be that you actually _feel something_ for me?" He almost laughed at the drastic change of colour and expression in Ryoga's face but deceided to not show it.

The lost boy had stopped poking his food, only to turn pale while widening his eyes, then turn crimson red, looking in despair at the others and lastly holding onto that peculiar skin tone but starting to stutter when he found Akane's concerned and doubtful stare.

Ranma would never let him live down that one, would he?

"N-no, Akane-San! I never- I couldn't- I- Rrrranma!" He shouted while glaring at Ranma, who tried to maintain his poker face and keep on eating. Though, he still didn't missed his friend's movement and jumped before the enraged teen could touch him. He landed on Ryoga's head and kept on eating from his bowl which he had managed to balance during the jump in his hand. To his amusement, he felt how the other male teen's battle aura flared up. He kinda had missed it.

"SAOTOME RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Gods, how he had missed it.

Ranma jumped from his frenemy's head and landed gracefully in the garden, laying the bowl on the ground. He could hear Akane shouting something about not bothering Ryoga before she turned her attention back to her sisters. Ranma took a battle pose, waiting for his opponent to follow his example. A slight smirk formed on his lips.

Ryoga didn't even bother to start with a battle stance and simply charged at him. It was like a bullfight. Ryoga was the bull and Ranma the torero with a red silk shirt and truly the only thing Ryoga saw was red. Ranma simply made a small jump and landed on the other side of Ryoga, who ended against the wall, making it crack a bit. "Man, have you gotten out of practice? Thinking too much about me?" Ranma asked teasingly. Ryoga only grunted in fury and stood up fast, even though he just ran against a cement wall.

This time he just hold out his index finger and pointed it at the ground. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" He shouted and soon the many pieces of rocks, dirt and grass flew towards Ranma who dodged them carefully. In amazing speed he closed the distance between Ryoga and himself again and before the lost boy could notice it, Ranma threw a fist towards Ryoga's face. He of course blocked it with a foot and threw one of his in return which Ranma evaded easily. It seemed as if they'd know their movements like a dance, a very difficult and very fast Tango but full of punches. The spectacle continued for a while until Ranma cornered his opponent against the wall and decided to use his special attack. Ranma noticed that Ryoga didn't seem very concentrated because he'd never let him corner him that easily.

"Tenshin Amaguriken!" He shouted and threw multiple times his fist against Ryoga. The other boy, who was already familiar with the technique, knew what was coming towards him and tried to get out of the reach of Ranma's fists. As a matter of fact, Ranma's strength was nothing compared to Ryoga's but when it came to his amazing speed _plus_ strength… _that_ was another thing. The hits where like a meteor shower, only able to be seen by a very good and experienced martial artist. Just when Ranma was about to punch him one last time to knock his sparring partner out or at least make him fall to his knees, he stopped. Ryoga looked at him surprised but Ranma only stared at him.

 _Ryoga looks tired, not exhausted but tired. Tired of what? Our fights?,_ the pigtailed martial artist thought. He backed a step away and saw how Ryoga slid against the wall to the ground. Ranma put his hands on his knees and breathed in and out only once before standing up straight again.

"Hey. Ya need help?" He asked and stretched his hand out, waiting for Ryoga to accept it. The latter one looked at him in suspicion before sighing and taking it. Ranma pulled Ryoga up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ya know, I did missed this. Nice to have my old sparring buddy back," Ranma said and smiled. Ryoga raised an eyebrow in disbelief and looked at him. They walked beside each other back to the living room in silence until Ryoga spoke.

"Why didn't you finish your attack?" He asked. Ranma didn't say anything for a second and looked at the grass.

"Well... I saw you were exhausted so I took mercy on you. Also, Akane would strike me with her mallet if I had," he shuddered at remembering the terrific weapon. Ryoga nodded. Just before they reached the table, they stopped.

They sensed something off. Something - or someone- dangerous.

 _Very dangerous indeed._

"Well, aren't you two good _friends_." Nabiki said and put one hand on each of the two boy's shoulders, who jumped in surprise. No one could sneak up on them. No one, except Cologne and Happossai, but well they were the most experienced martial artists around; and Ranma in Ryoga's case, _and_ Nabiki. She had sometimes even lighter footsteps than female Ranma.

Death was silent.

"What do you want, Nabiki? Do you have another reason to blackmail me?" Ranma growled. He really didn't need her to blackmail him again. He had enough from last time. Ranma shuddered at the memory. The feeling of the pink tulle of the tutu on his legs in his female form for photos, still haunted him. Ryoga seemed to feel as uneasy as him right now.

"Oh, Ranma. Now you hurt me! Why in heaven would I blackmail you _right now_?" She said in faked innocence and the pigtailed boy winced. It didn't escape him, the way she said 'right now'.

"Listen, I only need you and your directional challenged friend to clean up the mess you both did. After all, it was both of your fault. And you better do it, except you want to get actually blackmailed. I don't want to call someone to repair all of this, it'd cost us a fortune."

They turned around to see the garden and found it almost destroyed. It would be a lot of work. Both boys looked at each other in distress. "It'll be a lot of work. You better start now if you want to be done as soon as possible." Nabiki grinned and was about to leave, when Ryoga made one last question.

"Wait...aren't you blackmailing us with that?" Ryoga asked confused.

She turned around and smiled maliciously.

"Honey, if I'd blackmail you for real, I'd use better examples than _this_. Also both of you gave me perfect material for _future_ _business,_ " She answered and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

Who would've thought that two teenagers would get into so much trouble?

The answer is everyone who knew Ranma and Ryoga.

When Nabiki told them to clean up their mess, they'd assumed they'd only need a day or less and they would've been right if they hadn't made more chaos even before they finished cleaning up the first one.

Everything had been going smoothly and they were actually getting along, however, at some point it was only a matter of time when Ranma would have the need to tease Ryoga again. And as predicted, that lead to even more mess, not only in the garden but in the house as well. This again led to even more broken stuff which they had to repair and clean up. When Kasumi started to shift uncomfortably in her seat and repeat 'oh my' in a small panicked voice, almost whispering, something she only did when she saw too much disaster, Akane and Nabiki felt bad for her big sister and Akane barked at the two hormonal teenagers to control their testosterone and clean their new mess.

Ranma wanted to retort something but was cut off by Nabiki's glare and her giving her calculator in her hand a few turns. She gave them a cold stare and reminded them of the Ace in her sleeve. Both boys sighed and frowned, not satisfied with today's fight. To their misfortune, the middle Tendo daughter watched every single step they did from that moment on.

Ryoga couldn't help but only glare angrily at Ranma while the latter one swept the dust and debris away with the broom. Ranma only shrugged his glare away and instead turned a glare of his own towards his fiancées sister who seemed more than indifferent about it. He took the big pieces of wood and rocks and threw them on a pile. For the rest of the day, both boys didn't even talk to each other again, though both secretly missed messing around.

This procedure of cleaning and repairing went on for two more days. Ryoga was still staying at the Tendo's and somehow didn't manage to get lost. Every time Ranma tried to annoy his friend, Akane sent him a glare and he shut his mouth. After all, it could alert Nabiki and Kami, how he disliked that girl in the last few days.

Ryoga on the other hand, tried to talk to Akane every time he saw her and just whenever she seemed to look at him, he didn't know what to say. He turned away in shame and pouted a bit. _Somehow I can't do it... Why can't I simply ask her out?_

"Ranma-kun! Ryoga-kun!"

Both turned when they heard Kasumi's gentle voice calling out for them. They saw her approaching them with a piece of paper and some money in her hand.

"Ya need somethin', Kasumi?" Ranma looked somehow surprised, swiped a little sweat drop with his arm away and leaned against his broom.

The oldest Tendo-daughter stopped before them and smiled with that heart-warming smile she had. She handed Ryoga the piece of paper.

"I have been quite busy lately with organising the house because of all that _training_ you two had-" they heard Akane coughing suspiciously loud somewhere in the house, "and I couldn't go out for grocery shopping. We are very short on food and I can't go out of the house today, as I have a feeling that someone's going to visit us soon, so I need to cook something and do the chores. I had hoped you could help me out and at the same time take a break from all the hard work," she explained. She tilted her head in that way she had and closed her eyes, still smiling.

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other and finally nodded in unison. "Sure Kasumi-San." Ryoga said and bowed. Kasumi thanked them with her sweet smile, gave them the money and the shopping list and turned back towards the house.

Ryoga looked at the paper and started to walk away. Okay, if he took this way around...

Ranma could only roll his eyes and pulled him at the collar. "What?" Ryoga snapped irritated.

"Hey genius. It's that way," The pigtailed boy pointed towards the opposite direction. Ryoga had been going in the direction of the pond without even noticing.

"Oh," Ryoga said bashfully and reddened slightly in embarrassment. Ranma shook his head, looking at the sky and then took the bandana wearing boy's wrist.

The latter one was too surprised to even react.

Ranma looked back at the house to see if Nabiki had anything to say against them taking a break. He was surprised when he didn't saw her where she had been standing two seconds ago. It was as if she'd just disappeared. Truly, she was scary in her own way.

He turned his head slightly, to catch a glimpse of his partner beside him and continued walking.

"You are not going to wander off on my watch."

* * *

 **Nabiki... I think everyone would consider that blackmailing even though you don't call it that...**

 **A little bit of maleRanma and Ryoga for the fans! My bestie was going to sue me if i didn't put a bit of it in my fanfic and she's kinda right, it wouldn't be Ranma 1/2 without having a bit maleRanma. Also, she'll be long enough a girl... ^^**

 **Hopefully we see a next chapter next Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

 **2.693 words for you!**

 **No one wrote a review so I'm gonna skip that sadly. My updates will probably slow down because I'm having so much homework to do lately that I almost don't have time for myself. I'm really sorry if this happens but I'm not thinking about abandoning this fic so soon.**

 **Please enjoy your new chapter!**

 **Btw: Nodoka pays them a little visit!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way!**

* * *

The place, where Kasumi always bought the ingredients which were on the list, was a very long street with various little colourful shops full of life. They were little but had almost everything the household needed. The owners all knew Kasumi and had been wondering because of her absence lately. To their surprise they didn't saw their beloved client but two famous teenagers approach. Many shop owners gulped and shared nervous glances when they spotted them. Some of them even hurried to close the shop and watched through a window.

After all, everyone in Nerima knew about Ranma, Ryoga and the rest of the teens. The "Nerima wrecking crew" or for short "NWC", as they were called, were Nerima's tourist attraction number one and were known for their destructive reputation. Perhaps Ranma's female form was still unknown for a few people but his male form was known all over the place.

When one of them was there, there was a very little chance of peace because one of them was enough to attract chaos. If there were two, the chances were less than low. And if it was Ranma and Ryoga- or Akane in many other occasions- the probability of peace was nearly impossible.

Both martial artists walked next to each other and didn't seem to notice the silence that suddenly was spread throughout the street which had been full of animated chattering only seconds ago.

They appeared to be nonchalant about each other's company but in their heads they were screaming in frustration. Frustration about what they didn't knew. They only knew they were frustrated about something.

After some minutes, before they reached their first stop, Ranma glanced at his companion and when this one noticed so, the pigtailed teen turned quickly away. This continued for a few times until Ryoga got annoyed.

"What?" Ryoga growled.

"Uh... Nothin'..." Ranma said but now looked at him directly, frowning ever so slightly.

"Well, there is obviously something wrong 'cause you're staring at me and it's really making me uncomfortable," Ryoga answered enervated.

"Err... Is today perhaps your birthday?" Ranma suddenly asked without taking his inspecting eyes away.

"What? No. Why?"

"'Cause I feel as if I'm forgetting something about you but I have no clue what it could be..."

With sudden realisation, Ryoga widened his eyes. Ranma was feeling that _something_ was wrong and if he thought about what it could be he might remember Ryoga's oh-so-hated curse. _I don't want him to remember me as P-chan again! He'd give me hell!_ Ryoga quickened his pace that much that he was almost running.

Ranma who was startled by the sudden increase of speed, followed shortly and saw how Ryoga was starting to head off into a side street that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. _He's probably going to end up in Timbuktu or somewhere else if he follows that way! Perhaps he wouldn't even notice it!_

"Hey! Ryoga! Man, wait up!" Ranma called and even ran, trying to catch up with his rival. Ryoga didn't listen to him. When Ranma reached him in time, he took his wrist and stopped him from walking any further.

"What's wrong, man? You didn't saw Akane, did you?" Ranma asked raising an eyebrow, confused by Ryoga's actions. Ryoga looked down at his wrist and snatched his hand away, but not before a soft blush covered his cheeks. Of course, Ranma failed to see it.

"N-no. I-I just happened to see the shop we were searching and I took a head start. Ha. Haha. Ha." The nervous laugh that escaped Ryoga's mouth worried Ranma slightly but was soon forgotten when he saw a little crowd forming behind them.

Actually, both of them noticed and turned around.

The shop keepers were gossipers and they wouldn't miss such a strange scenario. After all, gossip was the favourite hobby of Nerima's population and gossip about Ranma was even more entertaining.

Both martial artists stared at the crowd.

The crowd stared back.

It was like playing a game and the loser would be the first one who moved a muscle. The tension and awkwardness that was in the air could almost be felt. Well, Ranma and Ryoga somehow did felt it as an aura.

Suddenly after five minutes of staring, Ryoga decided to cough awkwardly and Ranma gave him a sign to follow him. "O-okay...? Well, we've got to go..." Ranma said and Ryoga did as expected. They walked back to the main street and the crowd split up to let them pass, not letting their gazes fade away. Ranma and Ryoga turned around and saw those strange persons still staring at them, which caused both boys to shudder.

Both quickly bought the ingredients and the other stuff on the list and left as soon as possible.

Meanwhile the street seemed to have returned to normality and the shopkeepers showed their clients their products, acting as if nothing had happened.

Still, both males could almost feel the built up gossip aura.

It was _simply weird_.

* * *

But that wasn't the most uncomfortable or weirdest part of the day. After what was about to happen, they wished it had been.

Walking back home, Ranma and Ryoga were both carrying several giant bags of food, which still didn't seem to weigh a thing to them. They didn't weigh for them but the teens still felt uncomfortable and not because of the bags. To be honest, it was the silence between them was what made them feel uncomfortable.

"That really was weird, huh?" Ranma suddenly said, after a while of awkward silence.

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"You know... How everyone stared at us. I know there is gossip about me, I mean I'm fabulous," Ryoga coughed noticeable and Ranma shot him a frown but dismissed it again, "but I'm already used to it. However, it's still strange to see everyone staring at me."

"What? But you are _Saotome Ranma_ , heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts! You _love_ attention!" Ryoga exclaimed in disbelief and stopped on his way. Ranma shook his head and kept walking. Ryoga saw this and started walking again.

"Nah, not really. There was a time I did and I loved to know that people knew me but now... Now I feel they don't know me for being Saotome Ranma, greatest martial artist in the world, but only for gossip, trouble and for a gender shifting _freak_ ," he gave the last word a hurt tone, "I feel as If I don't have any privacy at all, sometimes I just wish I had for once a normal life, without crazy fiancées and curses," Ranma said with a sigh and stopped. He turned around a bit and looked at Ryoga before smiling.

 _It's a mix between an honest and a forced smile_ , Ryoga noticed.

"Anyways, life turned out to be interesting with all the chaos, so it might not be that bad. And who knows if I'd had ever met all of you crazy guys, -including you, buddy- if my life hadn't been always chaotic and normal." Ryoga didn't know what to say and decided to nod and follow his... somewhat friend.

"Hey! We're there!" The red wearing boy called out when he saw the walls of the Tendo Dojo before them and quickened up his pace. Ryoga followed shortly.

They entered the property through the gate and both reached the front door. Ryoga knocked but Ranma was about to simply open the door and walk through it inside, when he heard Akane's voice shouting in a voice that seemed to be near fear. "Oh! That must be _my dear cousin Ranko_! Don't worry, _Auntie Nodoka_! _I'll_ go open it!"

Ryoga heard the way she spelled that strange name and opened his mouth to ask Ranma what it was all about when he heard how his companion gasped and all the bags he'd been carrying, fell with a loud ' _thud_ ' to the ground. He turned around just to see a flash of black hair disappearing behind the corner of the house, probably heading towards the garden, just in time before the door was opened by a very worried Akane. He almost didn't heard a splash coming from the direction where Ranma disappeared to.

"Where is Ranko?" said an excited female voice which belonged to an already familiar auburn-haired woman who stood behind Akane.

"I don't know, Auntie. I thought she'd come back. I must have guessed wrong- Oh! Hello Ryoga! You came back!" Behind Akane towered the woman who helped Ryoga the other day out. She had looked past him searching someone and almost didn't even notice him but when she did, she smiled wide and greeted him. "Oh hello! It was... Hidiki Ryun, right? I see you managed to find your way to the Tendo's on your own," she said politely.

"Ah... Hello! Actually, it's Hibiki Ryoga."

"Oh! I'm really sorry, Ryoga-kun! It is so nice to see you!" she bowed and Ryoga followed her example.

"Nice to see you again too but to be honest I found my way because I was with-" Ryoga started to say but was interrupted by a very girly and high squeal coming from behind him. He turned to see who had been able to appear out of nowhere behind him. There were only four persons who could sneak up on him but only one person had such a high voice...

"Ranko!"

"Auntie Nodoka!" Ranma exclaimed, her clothes very wet. It seemed as if she'd fallen into the pond which explained the earlier splashing sound.

"My dear! How are you?" The older woman grinned and stepped out to give _Ranko_ a hug. Ryoga raised his eyebrow and looked at Akane questioning who simply gave him a pleading look of "please, don't say anything or we're all going to die". He nodded once at her and watched the curious scene before him unfold.

"Auntie! Don't hug me or you'll get wet! I slipped and fell into the pond!" Ranma squealed laughing and giggling.

 _Yeah sure she did..._

Nodoka didn't seem to mind and did as she pleased. "Oh, Ranko! How long has it been that we didn't see each other? You didn't change a bit." She said pulling away and looking at her. "Oh dear, you're going to catch a cold! How is it that always when we see each other you're walking around with soaking wet clothes! That's not very ladylike! You're such a Tomboy!" She scolded but quickly smiled after that.

"Well, ya know how I am, Auntie," Ranma said, a nervous smile on her face that resembled Akane's.

"Where have you been?" Nodoka asked and looked at the bags on the ground.

"Uh... Ryoga an' I have been out shopping some things Kasumi asked us to buy for her." Ranma simply said and shrugged. Nodoka eyed her and Ryoga, before smiling wide.

"Oh, I understand. Well, seems as if Kasumi knows what she's doing." Nodoka chimed and walked back into the house. Ranma and the others raised an eyebrow in confusion but also followed her inside.

Meanwhile, Ryoga was dying to know who that mysterious woman was and why she called Ranma _Ranko_. He looked at Ranma and even though she was smiling, Ryoga could see her swallow saliva the whole time. Even Akane who was an amazing actress, showed a nervous aura. Ryoga didn't understand why but this seemed to be a matter of life or death.

Still, curiosity won over and he didn't resist the urge to ask the woman who sat down at the dining table who she was. "Oh how rude of me! Where are my manners? I should have said that right at the beginning. I'm Saotome Nodoka." She answered and smiled, closing her eyes.

Ryoga coughed loudly and widened his eyes. " _Saotome_?!" He looked at Ranma frantically, who bit her lip next to him. "Does that mean you're- _umpf_!" He was interrupted by an elbow crashing against his ribs with force. Ranma of course had done that in a very discreet way, so Nodoka wouldn't notice. " _Yes_ , Ryoga. _She's Saotome Ranma's mother_. You know. _Your rival and friend. Akane's fiancée_." She explained while sending him a glare that was a mix of "help me" and "say something and I'll kill ya, buddy". Ryoga groaned and rubbed his slightly sore ribs.

Nodoka smiled and nodded but soon her smile turned sad. "Sadly, I had no chance to meet him. He's been busy training with his father every time I make a visit here," Ranma seemed to look more than guilty. "I've never had the opportunity to see him and it's been so long..." she looked at the package she had been carrying that was now on her lap.

Ryoga's curiosity seemed to have no end. Just when he was about to ask why she hadn't seen 'Ranma', she seemed to have cheered up and looked at Ranma and Ryoga with mischief. Both cringed slightly at the look and even Akane wondered what was happening.

"So Akane. Why didn't you tell me?" Nodoka finally asked, not pulling her look away from the two.

"Tell you about what, Auntie?" She asked in a truly confused tone.

"And you didn't tell me _either_ , Ranko! I thought _you_ would tell me!" Nodoka exclaimed without paying any attention to Akane's ignorance towards the unknown topic and pouted slightly. Ranma looked at her mother in confusion and looked at Ryoga, hoping he'd know what she was talking about by miracle. He shrugged and the three looked back at the older woman.

"We really don't know what you're talking about, Auntie..." Ranma declared while the others nodded in agreement. Nodoka shook her head and gave Ranma an accusing look. "I'm talking about your engagement, dear. You didn't say a word."

"About my what?!" Ranma shrieked in disbelief and looked at Akane. Akane had widened her eyes and looked at Ranma with the same expression. In sudden shock, Ryoga started to form a realisation. A horrible, _horrible_ realisation.

"Your engagement, Ranko-chan. I'd hoped you'd tell me about it once you saw me- Oh! Was it supposed to be a surprise?"

Ranma still blinked.

Akane still had her eyes widened.

Ryoga was still trying to slowly stand up and disappear. Preferably under a stone. Far away.

"So, uh... I've got to go do something-" he said and started to retreat as fast but as carefully as possible.

"Now that I think of it... it can't be... Ryoga-kun would've said nothing if he shouldn't have. He'd known if he should say something or not about your engagement, am I right, Ryoga-kun?"

 _So close..._

Ranma and Akane turned in Ryoga's direction at the same time and had dangerous looks in their glares. Where was a stone to hide under when you needed one?

Ryoga's instincts told him to run and he would have if he'd been able to move under both girls glares. They were so cold, they literally froze him.

"Oh... _Ryoga-kun_ did so, huh? And _who_ exactly did he tell you, Auntie Nodoka, would be the one I'm engaged with?" Ranma said with anger trembling voice but managed to disguise it with a sweet girly sound.

Ranma hoped, Ryoga hadn't said she was engaged to Akane and that way he told the truth. Worse, he might have said she was engaged to Kuno, so Ryoga could bother her and make it easier for him to get to Akane, once Ranma was out of the way. She really hoped her thought friend wouldn't do something that stupid.

Akane was biting her lip and looked at Nodoka. She was really hoping Ryoga hadn't told the Saotome matriarch, she was engaged to 'Ranko'. If he'd told her she was engaged to redhead as well, they'd be in very deep trouble.

Ryoga was still standing there frozen but was starting to heat up his muscles and prepared to do for once what his mind and instincts had to say: _Run._

Suddenly, Nodoka laughed and seemed very amused about something silly and apparently obvious. Ranma, Ryoga and Akane laughed nervously as well, along with her. "Oh dear, of course with Ryoga-kun!"

 _Uh oh._

* * *

 **WAIT WHAT?! WHAT THE ACTUAL F**K?**

 **RANMA'S ENGAGED?!- *cough*** -wait... that came out wrong...

 **RANMA'S ENGAGED?! AGAIN?!**

 **WHAT THE HELL?!**

 **STAY TUNED FOR WHAT'LL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

...Ryoga, you're so dead, my friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! How are you?**

 **Today are exact 3.000 words on the menu!**

 **Sorry again for the late update but my timezone is probably very different to most of you so that complicates everything.**

 **Thanks to Finwee Lord of Long Wings and VanguardLuard for the reviews that showed me that you're interested enough to write something. And a really big thank you too** **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn for the long reviews that make me smile a lot when i read them! Also another big thanks for Fanofyourwork who encouraged me to update today.**

 **I excuse myself if I won't update in the next few weeks because of my goddamn school and shitty homeworks.**

 **Hope ya like the chapter!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way!**

* * *

Ranma didn't knew what to do first. Kill Ryoga and then ask or to be polite enough to ask him first and then kill him.

 _I think option one is suited best._

Just when Nodoka revealed their 'engagement', Ranma and Akane stopped dead on their tracks and Ryoga turned towards outside, who was ready to run away and get lost. When he moved his foot to pick up speed and run into freedom, Ranma stood up as fast as a lightning and threw herself at Ryoga. "RYOGAAA!" He stumbled because of the small missile's momentum and fell to the ground.

Right now, Ranma only wanted to land several punches in his face to satisfy that great urge she felt to do so but Akane had stood up as well and managed to bring herself between her fiancée and the lost boy. She gave him a look of 'don't you dare to even dare to try to escape from this one' and Ryoga seemed more lost than ever.

"What are you doing, Akane?! Let me handle this!" The redheaded girl shouted and tried to reach for Ryoga who was still lying on the ground, looking at Ranma dumbfounded. Nodoka watched the scene in shock until she stood up and went over to Ranma to place a calm hand on her shoulder.

Ranma tensed up at first but when she looked over her shoulder and saw her mother looking at her calmly, she relaxed slightly and only looked at Ryoga with a deep frown and anger. Akane still seemed to be in alert and didn't move an inch from the place she was standing on. Ranma groaned and crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"It's not his fault, Ranko-chan," Nodoka said and Ranma looked up to her. "I had assumed you were his girlfriend because he was carrying you with such gentleness. He told me you weren't but got nervous because of my questioning. I believe he somehow recognised me and he ended up telling me about your engagement. He wouldn't have said a word if it hadn't been because of me pressuring him. Don't be mad at him." Nodoka finished and looked at Ranma who felt kind of bad now but didn't wanted to show it. She told herself there still were enough reasons to be mad at him, first one being why he had come up with _such crap_.

" _Ugh, fine_. You're right, mo- I mean, Auntie." She said scowling and hid her face from her mother. Akane relaxed a bit but still didn't move away. Ryoga had managed to stand up and looked at Ranma with worried wide eyes. "But first I have to talk with _my dear Ryoga_ ," she said and gave Akane a look. She somehow understood and moved to the side frowning, but allowed Ranma to grab Ryoga's arm and pull him upstairs.

"You can talk with him _in my room_ , Ranko. I'd have no problem with that." Akane said but meant actually that she'd want to hear the story herself when she'd get there. Ranma understood for once in her life the meaning of one of Akane's looks and dragged Ryoga upstairs. He didn't even refuse in any way and tagged along.

Akane stayed behind and when she heard her bedroom door close she also heard how her soon-to-be mother in law made a sound of "aww" about her fiancée and his rival. She shuddered at the thought. It was simple unbelievable. She really asked herself what could have been the reason for Ryoga to say something like that. She had a suspicion but she hoped it wasn't true. She looked at her smiling mother in law and sighed. She could find out later. Right now she had to give Ranma and Ryoga a possibility to sort things out and they couldn't need a nosy woman with a katana. Also, Akane needed to relax and think about some stuff herself.

"Auntie Nodoka, would you perhaps like to see some new katas I learned?"

* * *

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

Ranma had managed to close the door before standing before Ryoga and shouting at him. He only stood there and accepted the controlled anger of the shorter girl. He had it coming.

"Even if I could even understand why ya came up with such a stupid declaration, I'd still be angry! And telling that to _my mother_! Of all people!" She shouted in anger and balled her little fists, "But please! Explain! Perhaps I can understand your stupidity! Something I _really doubt_!"

Ryoga looked down at her and bit his lip. He did understand her anger. That's why he was worried. Worried about his health situation after this discussion with… _his fiancée_.

"Uh... Well... You see-" Ryoga said and pressed the tips of his index fingers together.

"Get straight to the point!" Ranma shouted in annoyance, because his stuttering didn't help right now at all. He stood up straight and started to talk without breathing.

"W-when you fell and hit your head, I tried to get you here but I got lost as always and then I saw a woman and I asked her which way to go and she showed me but I was going the wrong way so she accepted to show me the way directly and we walked then we started to talk and I never got to know her name and she saw you and she asked me what you were to me and I panicked because I didn't wanted to look like some pervert carrying an unconscious girl and- and I panicked even more and ended up saying we were engaged- I don't even know why!- and-"

"Whoa! Wait a second! Slow down! You said that to a strange woman? Just like that? About your rival? Why didn't you just say we're friends?! Or that I'm your sister?!" Ranma interrupted him incredulously. _He couldn't have been that stupid, he simply couldn't_.

Ranma noticed how Ryoga was avoiding her eye contact and instead looked at the ground. "I-I don't know. Sorry! I'd never even thought about it but it just came out of my mouth..." He mumbled and sounded remorsefully. To her surprise, she saw a little tinge of pink on his cheek. She shook her head and placed a hand over her face and rubbed it. Surely it was her imagination.

"You have no idea how much more difficult you've already made my life with my mother. You have no idea what this implies," she said and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up and saw Ryoga looking at her questioningly, waiting for an answer.

"I guess it's my fault too that I never told you about my mother," she sighed and sat down on Akane's bed. Ryoga did the same but on the desk chair. "I didn't knew you even had any contact with your mother. I thought she was divorced from your father, which wouldn't have surprised me or that she'd died eventually, 'cause I never heard a single word about her," he replied.

Ranma held her hands in her lap and looked through the window at the sky. "Well, it's a little more difficult than that. You see, when I was a very little boy, around four I guess, my father wanted to begin my training and go travelling around Asia. My mother didn't wanted me to go that young and begged for us to stay. But my father really wanted to start my training and gave my mother the promise I'd become a man amongst men in the future. My mother accepted. Actually, my mother was a bit worried and told my father to put it on paper, so it'll be by law and honour correct."

Taking her eyes away from outside she looked at Ryoga who had been listening carefully. "Okay... But what's the problem? A simple promise, nothing else, right?" He asked but felt that it wasn't as simple as it seemed.

"It wasn't exactly a... _Promise_ ," she added muttering. Ryoga frowned and looked at her questioningly. She sighed and hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"She put a condition. A condition that allowed my father to train me and travel. She said," she paused and bit her lip before talking again, "that if I didn't turn into a man amongst men, both my father and I, would have to commit... _Seppuku_ ," Ranma concluded and frowned.

Ryoga didn't say anything for a moment, his mind processing the new information. After a while, something in his mind clicked and Ranma could have sworn she heard a clicking sound of wheels working.

"SEPPU-" Ryoga almost shouted but Ranma rushed just in time forward to muffle it with her small hand over his lips.

"Are you _crazy_? _She_ might hear!" She hissed and let go of him after she was sure he wasn't going to scream again. She sat back down on the bed.

Ryoga stared at her with wide eyes, his jaw dropped. " _S-Seppuku_?" He asked incredulously. Ranma nodded and looked at her hands in her lap.

The boy couldn't believe a mother would put such insane conditions. She seemed like a nice woman. A bit mischievous and somehow strange but nice nonetheless. "...and she really would go through with _that?_ " Searching for the blue orbits, he asked again.

"You saw that long package she carries on her shoulder, right?" Ryoga nodded and remembered the object from their first encounter and now again.

"Well, that thing's the katana which will decapitate me if she finds out about this," her hands gestured her very curvy body and stayed longer in front of her large chest.

"Did she... Did she already met the _real_ you?"

"Not really but there have been plenty of times she almost met my male self."

"So she just knows you as... _Ranko_?"

"Yup. Ranko, Akane's cousin. Nice to meet you." She sighed and frowned. "I got mad about this situation we're in now because I thought I might show myself to my mother one day... Now it won't be that easy. Since my male half is engaged to Akane and apparently my female side is now engaged to you," she grumbled and gave him an accusing look, "everything will get more complicated if I tell her the truth. Then surely she will make me commit seppuku because _I got engaged to a guy_! And no matter how ya look at it, _that as hell isn't manly_!"

Ryoga bit the inside of his mouth and sighed. He couldn't believe he'd been such an idiot. Now he was apparently engaged to his rival and his mother in law could kill his fiancé- uh, rival.

"... So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Ranma shrugged her thin shoulders in defeat.

Ryoga stayed silent for a second until he decided they'd have to get out of the situation somehow. "Can't we like, I don't know, end the engagement?" He really wanted to stop being engaged to his very attractive rival.

" _Don't you say_!" She faked impression and Ryoga noticed clearly the sarcasm and frowned at her. "...I've already thought about it, genius. It's pointless," she breathed and supported her chin on her hands.

"Why? We could simply say we... We never were engaged or that we aren't... uh, in love anymore." Ryoga thought out loud.

"We can't do that. It isn't that easy. I know my mother and if we say we were never engaged or that we broke up... she'd try this or that way to get _Ranko-chan and Ryoga-kun_ back together," she frowned deeply and looked at Ryoga, "unless you want us to go together on a date or get drugged so we marry on the spot." She said, laughing coldly.

Her sarcasm didn't quite reach Ryoga and he instantly panicked. "What?! No! I-"

She face palmed and snipped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "For kami's sake, Ryoga! I was just joking! What I meant is that it's impossible to get out of it!" The bed creaked when she stood up and she crossed her arms as she pouted.

 _She really looks cute that way_ , Ryoga thought before getting aware of his thought and blushing.

Suddenly the bedroom door was opened and both martial artists jumped at it.

"Don't worry, you two chickens. It's me." Akane said as she closed the door behind her and they relaxed again. She rested against her door and looked at the floor.

"For a moment I thought it might be mom eavesdropping." Ranma said and let herself fall on the bed. Ryoga breathed out as well and sat on the chair again.

"I left Auntie Nodoka with Kasumi. They're making lunch."

There was an awkward silence and neither of them said anything until Akane talked. "So... What's the plan?" She asked and looked at her fiancée.

"I don't know, 'Kane. I think there is no plan." The pigtailed girl admitted and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Why can't be my life easy? Just for once?_

Akane sighed and shook her head. "Listen, I'm not really sure what happened and right now I understand it's not the right moment to ask about this but we must find a solution."

Ranma didn't say anything but was grateful and surprised at the same time that Akane wouldn't go berserk out of curiosity. She still was looking at the ceiling but she could feel how the other two teens stole glances at her. It was starting to annoy her.

She was about to break the uncomfortable silence, until Akane decided to do so again. "Well, seems like you've got yourself a fiancé more, Ranma..."

Ranma shot up into a sitting position and Ryoga made such a funny face, Akane almost laughed but decided to remain serious.

"What?!" Both shouted simultaneously. They couldn't believe Akane just suggested to keep up their 'engagement'. They were two guys! Plus, Akane was Ranma's principal fiancée!

The blue haired Tendo rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk to lean on it. She looked the teens in the eyes and sighed. "I know it sounds crazy but what other choice do we have? You know your mother better than I, Ranma, and you know how... traditional and... _Obsessive_ she can be." She looked specifically at her fiancée. Ranma snorted but didn't say something against it.

"So you suggest, we keep pretending to be engaged? Why?" Ryoga asked, feeling a bit dizzy and sick.

"Ryoga, I know you are perhaps the last one who wants to be... Together with Ranma," at this, Ranma pouted slightly and muttered something like 'as if It'd be that bad', "but you got this situation on yourself. I just heard Ranma's mother marvel and sigh over you two. Heck, I bet she's thinking about which colour my maid of honour dress for your wedding will be!" Both martial artists cringed at the thought. "You and I know, Ranma, how your mother is," She remarked and looked at her fiancé who nodded reluctantly.

"Damn, 'Kane. What happened? For once you're reasonable and logical! I thought you'd be hitting us with your mallet before talking!" Completely surprised, Ranma exclaimed, earning a forceful punch on the arm from Akane.

"Ouch!"

"Hey! I can be reasonable when I have to! Besides, you get punches because you earned them, Baka!" She tried to explain herself and crossed her arms for emphasis.

"Yeah sure..." Ranma turned towards Ryoga who clearly seemed troubled by all this situation. They had to concentrate on the real problem right now.

"Well, for once in my life, Akane's surprisingly right, Ryoga," Akane only frowned at her fiancé shortly, "my mom won't stop digging, searching the truth unless we keep on letting her believe what she wants until she leaves-"

Suddenly, Akane gasped and Put her fist on her flat hand. "I have an idea!"

"Since when do you have ideas?" Ranma asked innocently.

 _Ouch! How come that her hits always hurt?_

"Okay, it might sound stupid but what other Chance do we have? I'll have to think about a plan B Too If plan A doesn't-"

"Just say it, Akane!"

"We have to make her feel _very_ uncomfortable around both of you together. Like _really_ uncomfortable."

"...And how are we supposed to do that? Spill tea over her kimono?" Ryoga wondered out loud.

"How about you serve her your cooking? That'd make everyone in this house leave!" Ranma got a slap on the back of her head from Akane.

"No, Baka! My cooking is great and you know that!" She scolded while the redheaded girl rubbed her head. "Back to the plan... Spilling tea on her kimono wouldn't make her leave at all and would make only a lot of mess. No. What I mean is to make her uncomfortable because of you two."

The two teens looked at Akane puzzled. And Ranma called _her_ slow. She rubbed her face and sighed annoyed. "You know, like _very_ uncomfortable moments between two fiancés...?" She added and hoped they'd get it.

Suddenly, both understood at the same moment. "What? No!" Both shouted simultaneously and their cheeks were a bit flushed.

"I know. It might be a lot to ask and there isn't a guarantee that it'll work for sure but what's the worst that could happen?" Akane explained to them, trying to get them on her side. She was surprised herself that she seemed to be quite calm about the while situation. She'd never admit it out loud but she often jumped the gun. Strangely, it didn't happen this time.

Ranma fidgeted in her seat and finally sighed.

"Fine, you're right. It's not like if any of this is real."

Akane smiled and sat on her desk. Ranma still frowned and Ryoga felt slightly nervous. _It's because Akane's this near, yeah that's gotta be it._

"Exactly. Just pretend, stay calm and don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. This might be something funny we'll look back in the future and laugh about."

Or so she hoped.

* * *

 **Well, the chaos ensures. Ranma is actually Murphy's Law...**

 **Let's hope Akane's right...** (of course she isn't right. If she'd be I wouldn't be writing this RanmaxRyoga fanfiction! MUAHHAHAHAHHAHA!)

 **Ranma's engaged!**

 **...well... To a guy. That's something new.**

 **Also the somehow reasonable Akane is nice too. I always thought of her as temperamental but intelligent, so I figured she might understand once when she should shut it and help.**

 **We'll see what happens next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey...**

 **SORRY FOR UPLOADING AFTER WEEKS BUT I WAS VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I'M IN EXAMS!**

 **I almost don't have time for myself but I'm not thinking about abandoning this project. Today I have 2.936 words for you to make it up to you. All of you have been wonderful readers and I'm very thankful for having you here.**

 **Also, again a very big thank you for BornOnTheBreakOfDawn for the ever so wonderful reviews! And a big thanks for James Birdsong and Fanofyourwork, who keeps being enough interested in the story to write a comment from time to time, and sonicboomboy for the short review.**

 **Fuyukazehime, Zjinu and Luke Shadowrider:**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the effort you put in them but the problem with being a fanfiction writer who isn't a native english speaker is that they always have a lot of grammar errors. I take your advises to heart and i do try to do my best but... I don't think i can do better... Someday when I'll be better in english I'll clean every error here! That's a promise!**

a very little btw: i didn't update this Friday because I was at a Geek convention and I cosplayed with my best friends as Gravity falls characters. I was female Dipper Pines and everyone loved my outfit! first cosplay ever and BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

 **But now: Enjoy!**

 **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I don't own any of it in any shape, form or way!**

* * *

"Oh, stop squirming around already and get used to it! I'm not happy 'bout this either but this is your fault anyway! If someone should be complaining, it should be me! So be a man and suck it up!"

Akane kept looking forward as the two martial artists argued. They had left her room and not even one foot outside they began to argue. Rolling her eyes but still walking, she didn't turn around once. She couldn't believe the bad luck they had.

Ranma was holding onto Ryoga's arm and her bosom was clearly touching Ryoga's skin. He clearly was feeling uncomfortable by this.

Ryoga was looking to his left and blushed hard, "All I'm saying is that you could at least not be this touchy! Ever heard about personal space?" Ryoga gulped nervously and gestured with his free hand at his arm.

Ranma groaned and rolled her eyes as the three ascended the stairs. She couldn't believe she had to simulate love towards this idiot. "Ryoga, it's called acting. Something you'll have to do too in front of my mother," Ranma retorted and the teens got to the end of the stairs, "perhaps even more embarrassing stuff. You have to get your guts together and go through with it!"

Akane guided them to the living room and because Nodoka and Kasumi were still in the kitchen next to them, she whispered, "Ranma's right, Ryoga-kun. The more credible and disgustingly affection showing the act is, the faster she'll be gone. ...Well, probably," she said and looked at them before sitting down at the table. Ryoga and Ranma followed her example, sitting in front of her, "Please, Ryoga. We have to get both of you out of this mess!" She took his free left hand in her own and her brown eyes stared into his, hoping he'd understand the life threatening situation.

Ryoga meanwhile was somewhere on cloud nine, blushing and savouring the moment and feeling of the blue haired girls touch.

He felt like dancing and started to drift into his dreamland but was pulled back to reality when he noticed a tightening grip on his right arm which had the intention to hurt but didn't. He looked down and saw how Ranma frowned at him. "Hey, bucko, ya back to reality? 'Cause Akane won't be the one who'll have to be holding you from now on, understood?" She declared and crossed her arms, while pouting a bit. "Also, it won't look like we're engaged, 'Kane, if you're still holding the moron's hand," she turned towards her supposed fiancée.

"Ranma! Don't be so mean! It isn't easy for him to act like your fiancée because you're rivals and both guys! Also, I took his hand because he's my friend," Akane defended but didn't see how he pouted, "and that's what friends do. Also, aren't you two supposed to be friends?". Ranma on the other hand felt how Ryoga's depressed aura increased and cringed. She was sitting next to him and she could feel the suffocating pressure of his aura.

She really hated it when Ryoga got all depressed. Call it worry about herself, but it was worry about him too. Not that she'd admit something like that to anyone but deep inside her she worried about her best friend. When she thought about it, it was something lately developed. When they were younger, Ryoga never got depressed, mostly he was just very angry but since they met again, Ryoga seemed to get depressed easily and now that he could do the Shi Shi Hokodan it got worse. It was a hazard for himself and his surroundings. On the other hand, his depression was sometimes helpful, especially when she could use it for her own purposes. After all, she was an opportunist.

While, Ranma felt how the tension was still growing, Akane hadn't even noticed, as she was looking at the kitchen entrance, waiting for her sister and soon-to-be mother in law to appear. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Ryoga was in love with her, even though he'd been after her for a year now.

"...I'm always going to be just a friend, right?" Ryoga whispered so silent that only Ranma heard. It was starting to get noticeably colder by any second.

 _Not again._

The gender shifter had started to shift uncomfortably and decided to do something against it, even if it meant to start a fight. "Hey, Ry-" she tried to start but was interrupted by a gentle voice talking.

" _Ranko-chan and Ryoga-kuns engagement_?" they heard Kasumi say and they instantly tensed up.

"... Well, _yes_ , it's been known for a while now, Auntie Nodoka. I can tell, you just found out. It was quite a surprise for us too." Kasumi said calmly and walked into the room with a tablet with their dishes for lunch. Nodoka followed with another tablet which was loaded with tea.

Ryoga's depressing aura vanished as soon as he heard Kasumi and he was just as surprised as the person next to him.

 _Did Kasumi just… cover us?_

"Oh, really?" Nodoka asked and was a little surprised when Akane had stood up and took the tablet out of her hands to settle the table herself. Nodoka looked around and saw her second favourite couple sitting next to each other. Her first one was after all her son and Akane. "Ranko-chan! Ryoga-kun! There you are! Were you able to clear the misunderstandings?" Nodoka asked and they nodded carefully. The Saotome-matriarch smiled and sat down at a table end, next to Ryoga who tensed up immediately. Akane swallowed. She knew that move. That was the move curious mothers did to know new people's lives. She had watched enough soaps and met enough mothers of friends to know what Nodoka was planning. She stood behind the older woman and gave Ranma a look of worry which the teen understood perfectly. They really had developed a connection of understanding for problematic situations. Ranma bit her lip and hoped Ryoga could do a good performance. She'd never seen him acting and improvising, except that one time in middle school but that was a long time ago and she didn't even remember his part in the play. She prayed in her head that he wouldn't start talking shit.

"So Ryoga-kun, how long do you know Ranko?" She questioned the stiff sitting boy. He blinked. "Ryoga-kun?" She tried again.

"Oh! Hehe, sorry!" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda spaced out! What did you say?"

Nodoka smiled and received the tea Akane served her. "I asked how long you already know your fiancée."

"Oh, uh. We- We've known each other since, uh, middle school," he said and stole a glance at Ranma who was still biting her lip.

"Dear! That's quite long! And middle school? So you know her just as long as my Ranma? Kasumi told me you were his classmate back then, isn't that right, Kasumi-chan?" She said and turned towards Kasumi who finished setting the table. She smiled and stood up straight again, "That's true. They've been friends for so long, quite a coincidence that Ryoga-kun met Ranko-chan at that time too," she sweat dropped and turned to go back into the kitchen, "Akane, could you please come with me? I have to talk to you."

"...Sure Kasumi," The youngest Tendo said and gulped a bit because she heard a tinge of sternness in Kasumi's voice. Both disappeared in the kitchen and left the two troublemakers with the Saotome-matriarch.

Nodoka looked at the pair and still grinned while the other two tried to smile but only managed to do it in an awkward way. They looked at anything but each other or Ranma's mother who seemed to try to burn her stare into their soul.

The heavy silence felt like hours to both teens until Nodoka talked. "Ranko, dear, so tell me!" She begged and Ranma just gave her a very confused look.

"About what, mo-auntie?" The pigtailed girl almost gave herself away and laughed nervously. Nodoka didn't seem to have noticed the little mistake of Ranma almost calling her mom and instead answered the question.

"I'm talking about everything! How you two met, when he started to court you, since when you're engaged and most importantly: when will the wedding be? Is it going to be traditional or western style? Because either way you'd look gorgeous, am I right, Ryoga-kun?" She turned towards Ryoga and smiled while having her eyes closed.

Thank kami she did because he had turned Ranma's hair colour and had his eyes wide. "Uh... Well-" he stuttered but got an elbow in his ribs soon, "Yeah! Absolutely gorgeous!" He squeaked and Ranma buried her face in her hands. They were doomed.

To her surprise, Ryoga kept talking, looking at nothing specifically and he seemed to get redder by any minute. "That's why she's my fiancée! Because she's beautiful!" He babbled and Ranma only lifted her head from her hands and stared at him with her mouth open.

Nodoka was listening to him interested, totally oblivious to the fact that Ryoga's red face was because of stress and embarrassment.

"B-but not only because of her looks! I mean, she is pretty! Man, she's gorgeous! And damn, her eyes are the most beautiful colour I've ever seen! They always remind me of the ocean and sky and I get lost in them always!"

Ranma was starting to feel her cheeks heating up and tried to concentrate to keep herself cool, while Ryoga's face got redder and redder. Why did Ryoga have to say something like that in front of her mother?!

"So don't get me wrong! I didn't only choose her because of that!" Ryoga said and Ranma didn't get how he didn't seem to notice that he was talking complete nonsense.

 _Just shut up already!,_ she thought in a pleading way. Her own cheeks had reddened too.

"She's kind, brave and strong-"

"Uh, Ryoga? That's very... Uh... - _nice_ of you but I think Auntie Nodoka is getting tired and I bet she isn't interested in-" Ranma tried to get him to shut up but was interrupted as Ryoga kept talking, not noticing his 'fiancée's' try to shut him up. In fact, he didn't seemed to notice anything at all and continued with his speech.

"I never met someone like her and she always cared for me when we were younger, uh, for example she always picked me up at the end of classes and took me home because I got easily lost and she brought me my homework when I was sick, even on very snowy days! She was one of my first real friends!"

Ranma gasped but it wasn't noticed by anyone. She remembered vaguely the times he was sick in winter. The ponytailed boy had always brought the fang toothed boy the homework and teased him for being weak because he got sick. She always considered him as her friend but she always thought it was a one sided feeling. Ryoga always seemed to show that he only thought of her as an annoyance, though, she never thought of him hating her. That's why she sat there staring at him in disbelief and even though she'd never admit it, she really hoped he meant it.

 _Ryoga…_

"A-along with Ranma of course! At first Ran-... Ranko just seemed to be my friend- a sparring buddy! Just like with Ranma, I always enjoyed the matches between us and even though I could never beat her, she always made me push through my limits and got me beyond them and she was the reason why I'm this strong today! ...well, it was Ranma's doing too but that doesn't matter right now! When I found out that she'd moved away- apparently at the same time as Ranma, what a coincidence again, huh?!, I fell apart! So since I couldn't go anymore to school because I didn't found my way, I decided to do something to make the uneasy feeling go away! I told myself I would hunt my sparring partners down, for any price! At first it was only anger and loneliness that kept me moving forward and I blamed Ranma for it but when time passed and I'd already caught up with them I understood my true reasons to have searched and followed them! I knew that I missed them a lot-"

Suddenly, Ranma's heart felt heavy after Ryoga's explanation. Perhaps he was making all of this up but she still felt as if he'd really suffered when she left. She herself had missed him, but her father told her to forget about him soon as it wasn't manly to feel sad about another guy. She eventually had forgotten him and their past together and she moved on with her life until the day they met again, Ryoga trying to pierce Ranma's head with his umbrella. He hadn't forgotten. He never had. During his speech she didn't miss how his expression seemed hurt and exasperated and she knew it was all because of her.

 _Did he really suffer that much? Did he really missed me?_

She already wanted to apologise when she noticed he hadn't stopped talking.

"- though both can be a headache, their stubbornness is sometimes helpful! But damn, they are such sore losers! Her luck she's pretty and he's strong, 'cause I think no one could live with them in any other case!-"

 _Never mind the apology._

"There have been a few times I beat them but their thick heads don't want to understand it and they keep saying that I never defeated them! But in her case, she's such a stubborn person that it's cute again! She's exactly like- like... Ranma! Only female! But I don't like Ranma! 'Cause I only like girls! Ranma isn't cute at all! No, kami, no! It's just that it's her that I like! I like girls! And Ranko's a girl! That's another reason why I like her! ...Did I already say she's pretty?- "

Ranma face palmed with so much force that her hand left a red print in form of her hand on her forehead which rivalled her hair colour and her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt how Akane and Kasumi had entered the room again. Akane sat down on the table end next to Ranma, clearly missing her usual spot next to Ranma where Ryoga had sat down. Kasumi started to serve the food on their plates and gave them her usual smile.

Akane didn't seemed to have noticed how Ryoga was anything but shouting stuff about Ranma- Uh, Ranko- but when she did, she raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth. _What the-?_

"-and have you ever seen her eat? She has no manners at all! She eats like- like a pig! And she stuffs more into her than she weighs too! But then again, she's got a great figure, so what the hey? Where's the logic, I ask myself? Perhaps she's got a fast metabolism, or at least, that's what she tells me the whole time. Still, I- i... L-love her anyways, despite her unladylike behaviour but thank god she isn't all girly but again, don't get me wrong! Every girl has the right to be girly and she has her moments of femininity but I prefer her to be more tomboyish! I feel a lot more comfortable that way and she too. I always get very nervous around too nice and pretty girls, so she's probably the only one my age I don't get shy around... Well, her and Ukyo and... And shampoo I think, but they aren't important. And-" his voice seemed to crack a bit but he kept talking and laughing somewhat high.

"...Ranma? What's going on?" The younger Tendo asked whispering into her fiancés ear who was still covering her face. Ranma lifted her head and pinched with her right hand's fingers the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were still shut, somehow hoping it would help with her prayers. "...honestly, I have no idea," she admitted with a groan.

"Doesn't he notice what he's saying? ...is he even aware he's talking?" Akane whispered again eyeing in worry her male friend who had just started to laugh very loud, nervous and awkward and didn't seem to stop. Nodoka seemed to have lost her interest in what he was saying and just sat there looking very uncomfortable.

"He seems to be in some kind of shock, 'Kane. I don't think we'll be able to stop him without brute force and as much as I'd love to do that, mom will think it's suspicious, so let him talk. It's not like he's saying something that could kill me... For now," the pigtailed girl said in a low voice and both girls watched how Ryoga was making a fool of himself. After a moment, though, Ranma chuckled to herself. "But, I think I'm going to go and get a camera from Nabiki to film all of this. This is hilarious if you think about it."

"Don't worry, I've been filming this since the very beginning," Nabiki's voice suddenly erupted. She was sitting at the living room's entrance and pointed her camera towards the odd scene.

"N-Nabiki!" Akane and Ranma echoed in surprise and even jumped a bit.

 _Wha- Since when?_

"Nice problem you got into, _Ranko._ This is perfect _._ "

Kasumi served her plate at last and said "Itadakimasu!" and everyone joined in except Ryoga who kept talking and explaining why his fiancée Ranko was the best and at the same time the worst.

* * *

 **RYOGA; SOMEDAY, SOMEONE, MOST PROBABLY RANMA, WILL KILL YOU FOR BEING SUCH A (CUTE) DORK!**

i still adore you though.

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND STAY TUNED!**


End file.
